Behind Enemy Lines
by WolvenTemptress
Summary: “Next time, don’t wait to stop them Cat.” She turned her head and lifted her brow at the inu-youki. “Next time, don’t almost get me killed, dog boy.” Two sides of a coin filled with hatred for one another but one seed of love would be their redemption.
1. Keepers

Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters, but the ones you've never heard of are mine.

* * *

Behind Enemy Lines

Chapter 1: Keepers

Grace stirred her coffee lazily with her straw as she waited for school to start. She stood leaned up against the gate of her high school Mitsuwa Academy across from Tenhi Academy, her schools rival.

And why do you ask were they rivals? Simple,

Mitsuwa and Tenhi were elite schools for some of the richest people in town, however there were some vast differences not including uniforms. The largest of these was that Mitsuwa Academy was made up of a vast feline population while Tenhi was mostly canine.

This was the reason for the nearly violent rivalry. No one on either side ever associated with anyone from opposite sides. It was Taboo and an immediate with drawl. Last year a girl from Tenhi and a boy from Mitsuwa had dated and the girl had been cornered in one of the bathrooms and her face had been rearranged. From what Grace had heard the boy was still in the hospital.

It wasn't as if they hadn't tried to get along, but cats and dogs….it was just a blood bath; literally and figuratively.

The sides hated each other so much recently the heads of each sector had been sending out assassins to get rid of their enemies. Council meetings were a war zone filled with snarls and hisses.

Last week it had gotten so bad the Mayor had had to send in the police and a team of SWAT guys.

Grace shook her head, flicking her claws as a few of the freshman dogs turned to look at her and whistled only to be herded by the upper classmen who glared across at her. She waved with a cheeky smile and they all turned away in disgust.

It was always fun to watch their reactions and goad them on, especially since the annual campus invasion was today.

It was usually a competition of strength or agility; almost like football between the humans.

She moved her eyes across the road and stiffened suddenly. A group of four cats was heading toward the front gates of Tenhi.

With a roll of her eyes she reached into her bag and pulled out a small black baton. She set down her coffee and began making her way across the street, ignoring the stares she was receiving.

Grace had never been one for social calls which was why she had been chosen as a Keeper.

There were four on each campus and they were usually the strongest or the stealthiest. By no mean was she the strongest, she knew but she was damn good at getting around. The Keepers had been employed a few years ago as a mutual force to keep the peace. Even if the co-protectors didn't like each other they worked well at holding the snarling masses at bay.

It was Grace's and the others job to keep the cats on their side and the dogs on theirs no matter the cost. At the moment she was wondering where her back-up was.

Her long legs carried her over quickly as she met the felines with a mock smile.

"Good morning boys." She supplied making them stop and look around nervously. The baton in her hand was gripped tightly and her stance was ready to move. She wasn't however ready to get the onslaught of dogs behind her.

"Get on your side, Cat." Someone behind her snarled but she ignored it in favor of watching her own. Cats were not as simple as dogs were. They were all sneaky and very manipulative.

Her blue eyes focused on her school mates and she took a step forward.

"Go on guys. Let's not start anything today." She kept her voice calm although she knew she wouldn't be able to take the dogs and the cats at the same time.

The cold nipped at her finger-tips as she relaxed and began to heard them back toward Mitsuwa when someone suddenly grabbed her shoulder.

It all happened at once and she was suddenly in the middle of a death match between the smaller group of felines and the brutal dogs.

To her left one of the younger freshman was engaged in a punching match with a white haired inu-hanyou.

She snarled and jumped between them knocking the hanyou off his feet and the freshman backward. Grace spun around to spot an ookami using his claws to cut down another cat and lunged.

He spotted her before she hit however and threw her over his head but she shot her hand out grabbing the back of his shirt and flipping him. His blue eyes looked up at her in shock but she was gone to the next group only to find her back up had finally arrived.

He was tall and slim yet incredibly intimidating.

His uniform of black slacks, white shirt and light blue jacket made him look older than he was. Short white hair framed his face, parted down the side to rest on his noble brow above his slim glasses.

He held a samurai sword in his left hand in warning to the oncoming students. Beside him stood a smaller male, in the same uniform with black hair that was pulled into a small pony tail at the nape of his neck. His violet eyes narrowed as he held back the two cats she'd pulled from the fray, with a golden staff that had a few different rings signifying monkhood. With a click the baton she held in her hand slid out into a long black staff which she twirled expertly and backed up to them.

"You're cutting it a bit close dontcha think?" She teased. The smaller of the two responded with insults on his tongue.

"What's one less cat in the world?" Grace hissed but didn't attack. She was caught off guard as a large flow of youki shot through her subduing the Tenhi students and making the Mitsuwa's stand on edge. She spun and chanced a look at the tallest of the three to see he hadn't moved but the energy crackled around him.

In mere moments the front gate was cleared except the three Keepers. Grace relaxed and retracted her staff and moved toward her school when a low growl stopped her.

"Next time, don't wait to stop them Cat." She turned her head and lifted her brow at the inu-youki.

"Next time don't almost get me killed, dog boy."

She didn't bother to stop for his next comment, tuning it out as she went over the recent encounter. That was strange. She'd never seen those two before. Were they new Keepers?

The cat shrugged her shoulders and picked up her bag, walking through the gates of her school as they closed. Ah, well. Perhaps Nadine had heard something?

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on the small form walking away from them. Beside him Miroku held their bags. His eyes were down toward the ground, making it look as if they were conversing normally.

"So she's the one?" The inu-youkai nodded.

"Hell of a spit-fire, ain't she? I'm surprised Koga let her floor him like that." Sesshomaru turned and led his friend into Tenhi.

"If she's smart, she won't go through with her mission tonight." The monk chuckled beside him, winking at a blushing freshman.

"Since when has a Keeper _ever_ backed down from a challenge?" Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped and finally focused his golden eyes on the shorter man.

"That's exactly what I'm counting on."

* * *

I wasn'tplanning on posting this just yet but...something just felt right about it so I hope you like this. Give me some feedback if you'd like. It be truly appreciated. Thanks for reading!

WolvenTemptress


	2. Rivals

Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2: Rivals

Grace simmered at her best friend as she stole yet another chip from her lunch. The blonde haired lioness however was oblivious as she had locked eyes with an unsuspecting sophomore.

"He's cute don't you think?" The black haired girl looked up slightly and glanced at the beaming boy. He seemed to be some sort of bobcat, stalky and muscled with slightly spotted brown hair that poked out like he'd been electrocuted.

She shrugged and slapped Nadine's hand away from her chips.

"Hey!!" She protested but Grace merely smirked.

"You should know better than to mess with a shadow cat, Nadine." The green eyed lioness stuck her tongue out playfully but Grace wasn't paying attention.

For the millionth time that day she was comparing Tenhi and Mitsuwa Academy. So far she had that the Cats preferred shorter hair while most of the Dogs gave way to the messy mop of color they wore.

Cats were more organized and agile. She had figured this when Demitri had snatched his flailing lunch out of the air before it could splatter and not even had a drop on him. Now she knew dogs weren't all clumsy but often times they were too big for their paws making them trip and look like idiots.

The sense of smell and hearing were easy as well as the gracefulness and intelligence given to either side. Still, why exactly did they hate each other so much? Besides different opinions was their really a reason to fight? Seriously, politicians debated everyday in heated battle then afterwards they all went out to dinner together. So why couldn't cats and dogs do the same.

Suddenly she was brought back to reality as Nadine waved her hand over her face.

"Hello? Earth to Shadow Queen? Come back from Lala Land!" Grace narrowed her eyes and pushed her hand away as Nadine smirked looking toward where her best friend's blank stare had been pointed.

Blue eyes focused on the tall Cat that was headed her way. She groaned audibly and hid her head in her arms as Nadine cackled evilly.

"I _knew_ you liked him!!" Not a few minutes later a looming shadow stood over them. Grace didn't have to look to see who it was.

Startling green eyes looked down at her, his hand sitting on his neck where his unusually long blonde hair was tied at the nape. On his left ear was a long orange, yellow, and green, threaded earring tied off with a silver sun charm. His muscular and athletic body screamed, masculine at her senses, as she looked up at him slowly giving a slight smile.

"Grace." His voice was low and purring, coming from his chest not his throat. He slid into the seat across from her as Nadine had suddenly vanished so _conveniently._

"Hello, Darius." She supplied, leaning as far away from his as possible without insulting him. His smile, though most girls would say it was breath taking, gave her chills. It made her feel as if she were his next meal.

"I saw you were looking a little…lonely." His larger hand reached out and stroked hers as if it were some sort of pet.

She held in the urge to roll her eyes at the comment considering Nadine had been sitting right where he was not two seconds ago.

"Did I?" she questioned taking her hand back as his eyes narrowed on her alone.

"Yes. Tell me, Gracie…." She flinched at the nickname or how he used it to be more exact.

"Why don't you come take a hunt with me this afternoon?" Blue eyes widened slightly at the offer. Asking to hunt together in her kind's language was the equivalent of dating or a marriage proposal.

She hadn't noticed he'd taken her hand as was rubbing small circles on her palm. Watching him do this she could just _see_ his tail flicking back and forth. In a rush she combed her mind for an excuse to refuse his offer and thankfully she found one.

"I'm sorry Darius, I can't. The council is sending me on a run tonight." The circles stopped suddenly and he was at her side pulling her close to his chest making her blush deeply.

"Then later, don't worry. I have no problem waiting. Anyways I want to see you off, will you allow me that?" His question was quick and to the point but he gave her no time to answer.

"Good. I will see you there." The black haired girl could do nothing as he stood and began to walk away, the finality sinking in just as he spun and faced her again.

It was as if the entire school was watching as he gave her another one of those charming smiles and grabbed her chin and pulled her forward to meet his lips.

Grace was so surprised she had not time to react as his larger body enclosed over her own swallowing her protests with a heated kiss.

The female could hear the loud rumble he made as he touched her tongue with his then he slowly leaned backwards, setting her down into her chair and pulling away with another, quicker kiss on the cheek.

"Delicious." He growled with a wink leaving a dazed girl in his wake. Not moments after, Nadine was back and was bouncing with excitement.

"Omigosh!!! Grace!! You didn't tell me you were _that_ involved!" Grace snapped out of her daze and glared angrily at Darius's retreating back.

"We're not! That…that…Ugh!!!" She was too angry to speak so instead she stood and stormed from the cafeteria getting worried looks from her fellows.

She was not one to get so emotional and this was definitely out of the ordinary. Behind her Nadine jogged to keep up.

"Gracie!! Slow down!! Hey!!" The shorter panted when she finally caught up and jerked on the taller girl's arm.

"Hey! Just because _you_ were built like a freaking mutt doesn't mean we all have long legs!!" Grace snarled and hissed angrily, shoving away from the lioness.

"Don't compare me with _them_, Nadine. I am _not_ one of them." Nadine nodded, very fearful of the rage in her friend's eyes and reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Okay...I'm sorry, you just went so fast and I couldn't stop you! It was all I could think of. Really, I didn't mean it!"

The taller nodded taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Yeah, sorry, Nadi. I'm just a little wired after Darius and all." The lioness nodded with a smile.

"I know! And just think how cute your kids will be!! Awwww…little Darius's and Grace's would be sooooooo cute!"

Grace rolled her eyes.

"Come down from cloud nine, lion girl. Darius and I are _not_ involved. Today was the longest conversation we've ever had and to think he asked me to go hunting with him!" Nadine stared at her in confusion.

"And you didn't accept? Grace!! The boy is a god!! And he wants you out of all the girls he could choose from!"

She shook her head and leaned against the large window.

"He won't settle with me, Nadi. You know how lion's are. Your dad is the leader of a pride. He has _a ton_ of wives. I refuse to be the first in a long line of heart breaks. I want…stability…loyalty."

Nadine stared at her as if she were crazy.

"You act like you would choose a…canine!" She whispered the last part wary of the passing students as Grace tried to keep from laughing.

"Really, Nadine!! I would _never_ I mean _never_ think about a dog like that! Is it so hard to believe that a Male of our species can't be faithful?" Nadine sighed and rubbed her forehead. They'd been over this a million times yet Grace was still hopeful.

"It's our nature! It's how we were raised; how our ancestors…" She noticed Grace had turned away and was now focused on the outside where they could see a few straggling students barely making it into the gates. Just past them you could also see the same thing happening in the Tenhi courtyard.

Grace's eyes traveled over the four Keepers standing guard, two on either side of the street. She looked at Nadine.

"But _why?_ They do it all the time? Why must we be so rundown in our traditions? We're not so different! I mean if the Keepers can…"

"Oh no…I know exactly where this is going! Don't! Don't even _think_ it, Grace! You could be killed!" Nadine grabbed her best friend's shoulders and made her face her and look her straight in the eyes.

"Grace, listen to me. Don't go there. Just leave it alone! Darius, is head over heels for you! Maybe with a little work you can convince him but, we can _never _be like_ them!_ They are our rivals and have been for _years!_ They hate us and we hate them. That's how it has always has been and how it will always stay! There is nothing and I mean _nothing_ that is going to change that!"

She took a breath and tried to read Grace's eyes.

"Please…" She whimpered wrapping her arms around Grace and pressing her ear to her chest.

After a moment she felt the taller girl sigh and her arms copied the hug and her chin rested on blonde hair.

"Alright, Nadi, for you."

Her eyes however were clouded over with stormy thoughts but one was most dominant as it had been earlier.

_Why must we be so different?_


	3. Mission

Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3: Mission

Grace slipped cautiously through the concrete forest, her feet making no sound at all as she blended in with the shadows going in and out rapidly.

Her task was simple yet dangerous. She had been ordered to steal official documents from one of the higher ups named Taisho. It was something about a new development plan to expand the community and push some of the Mitsuwa residents further to the out skirts of town.

Of course that couldn't happen therefore the documents needed to be destroyed.

Carefully she stepped out into the open and ghosted across the opening of the club she knew led up to the penthouse where the documents were said to be.

Leaning down she slipped on a pair of black high heels and straightened the cocktail dress she'd had to borrow from Nadine.

She straightened her shoulders and walked through the door as if she owned the place, right past the security guards who were busy with the line.

She wasn't too worried about her scent since she'd been given a perfume that would make her smell like a dog for a few hours. Even though it irritated her nose she bore through it making her way to the bar and avoiding any detection.

For now she needed to wait and fish a little. Before her she watched as the bartender made his way over to her, leering at her with a crooked smile.

"Never seen you before." He commented picking up an empty glass and setting it before her.

"What can I do for you?"

She smiled seductively and leaned over the bar, giving him a slight peak down the low cut of her dress.

"Surprise me." She purred making him smile heavily.

"You got it."

An hour later, Grace smiled flirtatiously at the man who tugged her along the wall, stopping momentarily to nibble her neck or grab at her side which she easily avoided.

"Where are we going?" She chirped in a cutesy voice making him chuckle as he took a key out of his pocket and flashing it at her.

"I have a room up-stairs in the penthouse. I was given the honor a few weeks ago and now I'm head bartender." As he said this he rubbed against her and she giggled girlishly thoroughly disgusted with herself and him and hoping this would end soon.

"Oooo." She ran her hand along his arm, making her fingers dance along his neck as they rode the elevator to the top. She laughed as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her neck roughly.

"What about your room?" She panted making him laugh.

"We'll get there." She huffed and pulled away teasingly.

"I don't want to wait." He smirked and grabbed her hips.

"Eager are we?" She nodded and he gave in easily.

He walked her to the large doors and slid the key in pulling her with him.

Grace took the time to scan the surroundings as he closed and locked the door then took her hand.

"This way, beautiful." He chuckled and led her down the hall toward two very large double doors. For a moment she believed they were going inside until he turned abruptly and opened a side door practically throwing her inside.

"Had you fooled didn't I? Those two doors are off limits to us servants. Master's study is very private."

Grace lifted her eye brow and shrugged as if it didn't matter.

"Why would I be interested in doors, hmmm? Now why don't you join me?" She said plopping down on the bed as he divested himself of his shirt and his pants quickly. She smiled playfully hoping he might notice the slit of her eyes to make the game a bit more fun but sadly he didn't just caging her on the bed.

"Where were we?" He whispered, peppering her neck with kisses and nips. She squirmed and laughed then suddenly he stopped, frozen in mid move. It was then too Grace knew he knew. His nose flared and a growl erupted from his throat as his lips pulled back to reveal his fangs.

"You bitch!" He snarled and moved to pin her but she was too fast. Grace flipped them both and with drew a small syringe she'd been given at the council meeting and stuck it neatly in his arm then paused as he relaxed but his eyes stayed open and for a moment his vocal chords continued.

"You will pay…"

She smiled devilishly and hopped away from him. She straightened her skirt and watched curiously as he breathed gently still glaring.

"Sorry, darling, but I have a job to do and you were just my meal ticket." Fluffing her short hair she opened the door and stepped out as he fell completely silent and immobile.

The door shut quietly and she slunk down the hall to the office doors he had so kindly pointed out earlier.

Reaching out she twisted the knob and it opened just as silent as the other door. She slipped through the small opening and closed the door behind her, looking at the large desk in front of her.

She had known Taisho was rich but seriously!! The whole room was nothing but glass excluding the floor and the wall panels of the door and far wall. Two of the walls were just huge windows, looking out over the city.

She nearly stopped for a moment to star gaze but she remembered she didn't have enough time for that.

She walked up to the desk and rolled her eyes as she looked at the top; made of thick glass. She ignored the picture frames and rifled through the drawers. Each one held lots of files but it seemed not the one she was looking for.

With finality she shut the last drawer and leaned against the desk with a frown. If it wasn't in the desk then…She snapped her fingers as her eyes landed on the bookshelf she'd missed when she had come in.

Moving to it she looked at the spines of each cover carefully attempting to spot an anomaly in the pattern. The entire shelf was decorated with very fine and very new looking books of maroon and a deep ocean blue. She could smell the freshness of the pages and scoffed. Why the heck would you buy a bunch of books and never read them?

She had just gone for a third round when she noticed the small slit. Delicately she slipped a slender finger down and pulled back with success. A sheaf of papers sat heavily in her hand.

She smirked and looked through them finding the ones she needed then quickly putting the folder back in its place.

Gently she folded the documents and slipped them in the loop on her upper thigh then secured her dress and vacated the area. If she timed it right the bartender would be sounding the alarm in a few minutes.

Her stride was long and languid as she made it outside the penthouse then to the stairs just barely missing the dinging of the elevator as it stopped.

The people who stepped off however didn't miss her scent.

Sesshomaru looked down at his younger brother and nodded.

"Inuyasha and I will take the stairs. Miroku, Koga, take the elevator back down and try to head her off. Shippou get the car ready."

Like a well oiled machine they moved quickly in pursuit of their target.

Grace grasped tightly to the banister and leapt. Her heart rammed in her chest as she heard them coming swiftly after her.

She landed gracefully on her feet and continued the next flight of stairs but stopped suddenly.

She knew how fast they were and there was no way she could out run them but perhaps she could out smart them?

To her right was another door that opened into a large office of cubicles which she knew led to another stairwell on the other side and that one would put her right beside the entrance of the club. The only problem was she needed them to follow her scent down _this_ stairwell.

She looked up and noticed they were getting closer. Sesshomaru would be on her in moments. Her eyes snapped up as she grabbed a lock of her hair and snipped a piece off then released it over the banister.

With a smirk she spun and disappeared through the door. She sprinted to the other side and raced down the stairs hoping her plan would work.

* * *

Sesshomaru leapt onto the banister and froze as Inuyasha shot past him, stirring the air. His eyes narrowed with a smirk.

"_Sneaky little cat…but not good enough."_

He pushed open the door across from him and followed her scent across the large room to the second stairwell and gave chase.

Grace hit the bottom floor and kept running. She would only have a little window between getting out and getting away before they caught up.

She had just made it to the stairwell door when she was grabbed from behind and shoved hard against the wall with her arms pinned up above her head.

His eyes burned dangerously into hers as he snarled.

"Where are they?" Grace raised her brow innocently.

"What are you talking about? I'm just here to have fun." He growled and inched closer, his breath mingling with hers.

"Tell me now and I will let you go."

She smirked and let him think she'd give in that easily.

"You dogs are all alike. Since when has a cat ever followed orders from a canine?" Suddenly Sesshomaru miscalculated and found himself crouched on the floor in pain from the under handed move she'd just pulled with her knee.

Grace didn't stay to find out if he was okay and slipped out the door just as the three stooges burst from their respective paths.

She smiled and waved then was gone. Mission complete. Challenge posed.


	4. Kidnapped

Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 4: Kidnapped

The black haired cat smiled triumphantly as she walked into her apartment. Closing and locking the door she walked into her bathroom and peeled off the black dress then turned on the shower.

As she waited for it to heat up she walked into her bedroom and pulled out clean underclothes and some black sweats and a black tank top.

She switched on the lights and leaned over and lifted the curtain of her bed and smiled at the little kitten underneath.

"Hey, Felix. You hungry?" He meowed and crawled out from his hiding space as she walked in nothing but bra and underwear into her empty kitchen.

She pulled a can of cat food from the cupboard and set his bowl down on the floor after filling it up. Her hands ran gently through his orange coat and he began to purr loudly.

With a shake of her head she walked into her bathroom stripping fully and stepped into the hot water.

She scrubbed herself thoroughly with her cinnamon apple scented wash then rinsed her hair with shampoo and conditioner. She made sure to wash away the smell of dog, smoke, and alcohol before stepping back out and wrapping a fluffy white towel firmly around her body and drying her hair with a much smaller towel.

After brushing it then towel drying it again she left it and ventured back into her bedroom the chill making her skin erupt in goose bumps. Quickly she put on her clothes, rearranging before she heard the signs of disturbance.

The breaking dish and the enraged his was enough for her to know.

Grace moved to her bag and pulled out the baton clicking it open easily then stepping cautiously out into the hall and tip toeing further into the kitchen.

The light was out but she had no problem seeing. The mess in the kitchen was no biggie but she wondered exactly who was brave enough to come into her apartment.

Her eyes traveled above the fridge where Felix was perched, swatting at the air and hissing toward…Grace's eyes moved to the door which was now wide open.

Lifting her staff in readiness she stalked toward the door and closed it, putting the chain and bolt in place before turning and holding in a scream.

The taller form loomed over her with blue eyes like her own except the smell was horrible. His breath was on her face as she backed up against the wall.

"That only works when the bad guys are _outside_."

A split second reacting made her lift the long weapon up and smack him hard across the face, then she threw her leg out and round housed him against the wall in the kitchen.

She didn't stop either as she bolted into the bedroom and locked the door. Outside she could hear him cursing and banging around.

Just as she attempted to get her bearings back someone grabbed her from behind and this time she at least squeaked. She struggled and brought the back of her head in connection with his nose making him curse but his hold didn't lessen and she smelt the drug before it came.

A scream filled her lungs only to be silenced as he smothered it and she went completely limp in his arms.

Outside the door he could hear Koga still but the sound he paid the most attention to was the ringing of his phone. He flipped it open and pressed it to his ear.

"Yeah, we've got her but she didn't say anything. What now?" It was silent as he gave his brother time to think at the same time opening the door to see Koga ready to bash it in.

"Hold up wolf boy. We've got her." Koga smirked and whooped happily though albeit painfully. He had to admit, when the cat was coming for you she really hit hard.

"Well, Sesshomaru? Kinda standing on a time bomb here." He waited as the latter sighed and was quiet again.

After a moment the elder's voice spoke with cutting finality.

"Bring her."


	5. Torture

Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 5: Torture

Electric blue eyes opened wearily. The bright lights in the room she was in burned her slit pupils and she squinted to get her bearings.

After a moment she tried moving her arms and instead of silent movement she heard the jangle of a chain. Her head turned to the right and spied the problem. Both of her wrists were locked in thick manacles which were attached to a square frame suspending her about two feet off the ground.

She groaned in pain as she attempted to lean back but both her arms and the rest of her body protested.

Absently she wondered how long she'd been suspended in this manner when from somewhere behind her a door slammed open and footsteps filed in; four pairs to be exact.

In moments they stood in front of her, watching as she looked up still squinting against the light.

"Awake, yet cat girl?" She heard one of them ask; almost positive it was the hanyou again.

Lifting her head higher she raised her eyebrow, amazed she had the strength to respond.

"Patience is a virtue, Inuyasha." Her voice was dry and brittle but he got the picture she knew as he stepped forward and slapped her hard across the face, jerking her head in one direction.

"Watch it." He snarled but she only laughed focusing her eyes on him after spitting out a bit of blood.

"Get on with it then." She growled watching Koga as he flexed his claws with a sadistic smile.

They didn't move however as Inuyasha looked at his older brother.

"You wanna go first Sesshomaru?" The taller more put together demon stared at his brother slightly surprised but stepped back much to the confusion of the two younger.

"What the hell?"

Grace smirked and gave a low chuckle this time meeting Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Didn't big brother tell you? He can't touch me so long as he remains a Keeper. And let's not forget the Monk. He can't either unless I willingly attack them. If they draw _any_ blood they both lose everything."

The wolf and the hanyou stared at the older two in astonishment as Grace smirked and leaned forward as far as her restraints allowed.

"So boys, it's all on you. But just to warn you? You're not getting anything out of me."

At this the silver haired boy gave a wide smirk and flicked his claws just as Koga had done earlier.

"We'll see about that."

Miroku winced as Inuyasha's claws sank a bit too deep for his liking into the cat's flesh yet she uttered no sound and her eyes didn't waver from Sesshomaru's.

It was strange watching her go through such pain yet no emotion flicked across her face even as blood splattered around her and the wounds cut deep.

She had amazing duration and loyalty. After three hours of scratching, maiming, whipping and anything else considered torture she had spoken not a word as to where the papers were located.

The monk ran a hand through his black hair with a sigh, throwing a look at his best friend.

"I don't think she can take much more, Sesshomaru."

Beside him the tall youki finally broke his starting contest and looked at his friend. His eyes sparked from behind his glasses.

From that look alone he knew the inu-youki was interested in the little cat but _what_ he was interested in was the question.

"Inuyasha, Koga. Enough." His low timbre made Grace look up and he stepped closer coming right up to her face.

She stared down at him, exhausted and shaking from pain but she refused to cry or scream. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Carefully Sesshomaru reached up and tilted her chin to rest in his hand to where she was looking straight at him.

"You _will_ tell us what you know." Blue eyes sparked again as she fought the darkness.

"And if I do not?"

Sesshomaru smirked and let his aura fill the room making his brother and their friends go on edge yet still she didn't move.

His eyes took on a glint that would've made anyone shiver in fear and a smile spread evilly across his face.

"I may not be able to draw blood but I assure you, I _can_ wait."


	6. Tactics

Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 6: Tactics

Sesshomaru growled as Shippou relayed the message back to him. It had been a full week that they had had the troublesome feline in their company and many of them were starting to believe she was just as tough as a seasoned warrior.

The Cat Lords were suspicious yet they remained like innocents; merely giving passing glances or eavesdropping occasionally to attempt to find the whereabouts of probably their best agent.

Hanging up the phone the taiyoukai stood and made his way down the hall to the door of the chamber she was being kept.

He could hear the laughter of his brother and the wolf along with the calm voice of Miroku.

Silently he walked inside but she was not so oblivious. Her ice blue eyes met his golden ones in challenge even though she still hung from the metal frame by her manacles.

"Ah, the arrogant dog graces us with his presence?" She quipped smirking as the others growled. She ignored them still watching as he came closer to stand below where she was and look up into that ferocious glare.

She gave him a wide smile and raised her eyebrow quizzically.

"And why does this lowly feline receive one such as great as you in this humble setting?"

Her mockery made him smirk as he reached up and captured her chin in an iron grip.

"Still so sharp a tongue as blood pools around your feet?" She smirked back and jerked her chin away.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

He nodded stepping back and motioning to Miroku.

"Get the keys, Miroku." The Monk nodded and was gone making the others, including the girl, stare at him.

"Could it be you have finally understood I will never betray my kinsman? It seems as if dogs are smarter than I believed."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow much as she had.

"Don't flatter yourself, Cat."

He watched as Miroku walked back inside and unlocked the metal links holding her feet then to her hands.

Stepping forward, Sesshomaru put her arm around his neck before she fell, knowing she was too weak to stand or fight back. He lifted her almost reverently as her body fell against him.

He ignored the dirt that covered her and the blood that smeared his clothes.

He could feel the anger around her and chuckled as he walked toward the door.

"Merely a change of plans."


	7. Worry

Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7: Worry

Nadine bit her lip as she watched the snow fall outside. It had been nearly a week since she'd last spoken to Grace.

After that night Grace had not called her and to say she was worried was an understatement. Grace held school and the Council very high and she would never be gone this long without calling.

Nadine had already gone to the council yesterday and there was no news.

With a huff she shoved her food away and stood abruptly, ignoring the stares of her friends. She strode from the room not expecting anyone to follow her.

The young lioness walked through the empty halls of Mitsuwa Academy toward the inner courtyard.

She left her bag by the door and walked out into the white, letting the snowflakes fall around her. She took in a deep cleansing breath, the cold air wiping away her emotions.

Nadine spun suddenly as she heard a crunch of ice behind her. Green eyes met hers as Darius held out his coat.

"You'll catch your death out here, Nadine, and I don't think Grace would ever forgive you." She smiled up at him softly, tears clouding her eyes.

"You're right…but where…" Darius wrapped the tan coat around her tightly and led her back inside.

"I don't know, Nadine. But I _will_ find her. Those dogs will _pay_ for every mark, I promise you."

Nadine nodded. She didn't see the darkness that filled his eyes and she ignored the nagging voice in her mind that told her not to trust the lion beside her. Instead she focused on the worry that filled her heart and the hatred she felt for whomever had her precious Grace.


	8. Waiting

Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 8: Waiting

Grace narrowed her eyes as the click of the lock met her ears. For once she just wished those idiot mutts would forget to lock it then maybe she'd have a chance at escaping. She sat back down at the desk with a sigh and looked over her most recent journal entry.

After leaving whatever room they'd kept her in, the elder dog had carried her to this bedroom at the far end of some hall and left her on the bed, locking the door behind him from the outside.

The room was one of the spare she could tell. It had been painted a light green, not exactly her color, with a forest green comforter and dark brown sheets. At the far side of the room were tall windows with thin brown curtains. The windows had been sealed shut, of course but at least she could see outside.

The bed had been situated on the wall opposite the door which led to the bathroom and the desk she sat at was right between the two windows.

After he had left her Grace had explored carefully, checking around for hidden cameras and only after had she relaxed enough to drag herself into the bathroom.

The hot water had burned at first but she had sat beneath the spray for a while before finally willing herself to wash her dirtied hair and body of the blood and grime.

She could feel the lashes on her back and arms closing up as the soap washed away the dried blood.

After she was fully assured she was clean she stepped out only to tumble back to the floor in a wet heap. This would take a bit she could tell as she caught her breath again.

Her body was weak from malnourishment and abuse so it was only natural but she wouldn't accept that. Grudgingly she pulled herself up onto the counter where she could see reflection and narrowed her eyes at her appearance.

Her skin was paler than normal and her muscles were soft. There were bags under her eyes and her usually short hair had grown long and now touched her shoulders.

Her blue eyes narrowed as she took the length of it and used her sharp nails to cut it away back to its preferred style. The free locks fluttered around her as she cut and after a few minutes she was satisfied with it.

Carefully she had grabbed a towel and dried herself then ventured back into the bedroom, the soft mattress calling her name even in her state. She didn't know how long she slept but when she woke again there were fresh clothes at the end of her bed and her old clothes had been taken away.

Her blue eyes moved from the page in front of her to the windows. Even though it seemed bright outside she knew the sun wasn't out but that didn't make the want go away.

The snowflakes danced around the window taunting her to come outside but that wouldn't happen any time soon.

Since windows had been so conveniently sealed all she could do was watch the outside world go by and it was one boring pastime when she wasn't focusing on her studies which the dog boys had thoughtfully had sent over from Mitsuwa.

Didn't those idiots read addresses anymore? Anyone with half a brain could have figured out her exact location and rescued her by now!!

With a growl she flopped back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling with contempt. It was much easier when the hanyou was torturing her. At least down there she knew something was happening. Here…here she was just…bored.

If no one came what would she do? Had they forgotten her? She hoped not, if so she would have to get out on her own or…no. She wouldn't think about that. Someone _would_ come and if they didn't she'd fight her way out.


	9. Onesided Deal

Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 9: One-sided Deal

Sesshomaru smirked as he watched the older cats discuss their options with grim faces. He had them backed into a corner and they knew it.

His father had given him leave to do exactly as he wanted and that was a black and white deal; the girl for the papers; no strings, no debts.

He wondered exactly why they had to think about this. From what he'd observed the girl was the best they had and if he was correct something very important to their cause though why he wasn't sure.

Behind him Miroku stood in his Keeper uniform, the patch displayed obviously on his lapel while the others waited outside.

The Monk was there for moral support as well as his skill for reading people. Miroku may have been human but his spiritual background made him vital in any investigation or deal. Even if he was a pervert, he was a talented pervert.

His golden eyes moved over his friend who nodded curtly turning back to look at the huddled men before they turned and all stood tall.

For a moment Sesshomaru watched in awe as they all seemed to glide to their seats. He was nearly jealous of their grace and balance as well as their composure even in such pressure but quickly shook that thought. Jealous; of a cat? Ha. He'd rather by reduced to a stick carrying mutt.

The eldest of them, a speckled haired cheetah cleared his throat as he sat in the middle of the semi circle and looked down at the dog demon before them.

Sesshomaru stepped forward his dress shoes making no noise against the hard marble flooring.

"Have you made your decision, gentlemen?"

His eyebrow raised in anticipation as the cheetah looked at all the others who nodded. Slit eyes turned back and he leaned back in his chair.

"After careful consideration, we have come to conclude that the documents of which you speak are non-existent in any of our files. Therefore you hold our Keeper under false pretenses. Fortunately for you this council is willing to overlook this matter, given you return her immediately."

A growl came to his throat but Sesshomaru shoved it down opting instead for a look of indifference.

"Do not think to dissuade me, cat. We have evidence of this crime. You are lucky we have not already gone to the head council. I will give you one last chance to change your mind."

The semi-circle murmured to each other uncertainly until the cheetah banged the gavel loudly.

"Gentlemen." He hissed then returned his focus onto the dog.

"Very well, Paige." He turned to a young man with brown hair who held out a folder. The councilman took it and withdrew a sheaf of papers tossing them down to Sesshomaru.

"There. Now release the girl. We've done as you asked."

But Sesshomaru ignored them looking through the papers carefully to make sure they were all there when something caught his eye. On the last papers back he spied a tiny nearly invisible line of ink but it was unmistakable.

His eyes narrowed as he threw the documents to the floor in annoyance then backed away almost graciously.

The members stood in anger but he only smirked.

"Did you honestly think I would not detect the forgery? Since you could not be truthful and therefore still have the originals, the girl stays until you can give me what I have asked for. I will give you time to decide. Until then, councilmen."

Sesshomaru swept out of the room, leaving them in his wake with a smirking Miroku behind him.

"She's not going to like this." Miroku spoke softly at his side as Inuyasha joined them loudly.

Sesshomaru smirked thinking of the cat.

"No probably not. But until the older cats take the bait she's on our side so she doesn't have much of a choice." The monk shook his head.

"That seems a bit biased don't you think?" Eyebrows rose quizzically.

"That's the point."


	10. New Student

Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 10: New Student

Grace stared at the uniform that sat on the bed as she brushed her teeth. It wasn't difficult to comprehend at all but…her mind was not wrapping around the fact that she was going to be wearing it instead of hers.

The blue pleated skirt seemed to laugh at her as she pulled it up over the black skin shorts she wore underneath. She picked up the white shirt and buttoned it, tucking it in then adding the black tie.

She wondered vaguely what the lot of them would think when she came strutting in with the wrong uniform on?

She smirked, grabbing her bag after buckling the black heels she'd been given. It was bound to be interesting. Though she couldn't hide the nervousness she felt. She had never been good at being normal and this was one time she wished she was.


	11. Alone

Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 11: Alone

The black haired teenager huffed in annoyance as she diverted her route once again to another empty table. It had been a week and a half since she'd been enrolled in this hell and it was steadily becoming worse.

Her captors offered no protection and she had no allies here. Even the humans avoided her. The teachers watched her struggle indifferently not lifting one hand. Her new peers never abandoned an opportunity to torment her, whether it was knocking her books from her hands, pushing and shoving, making her late, stealing her table….The list continued on every day.

She slumped into the empty seat, not bothering to touch her food. She wasn't too hungry. Her eyes scanned the room, easily finding the table where her captors sat. The eldest held a book and read diligently like he always did. It seemed he didn't eat much either. Beside him the monk watched as the orange headed kitsune did card tricks.

The other two, idiots, she had dubbed them, the wolf and the hanyou, were inhaling their lunch as if their lives depended on it. She scoffed. They were probably doing some sort of competition like they always did when food was involved. It was a routine at the house.

She pursed her lips in annoyance, the feeling of loneliness creeping in on her once again. She was almost jealous of their friendship only reminding her of how much she missed her best friend.

She would almost say she missed Darius. Anyone would be welcome after the treatment provided here.

It was easy to figure out what was happening. Most of the population wanted her to get angry and fight back which would let them have leave to defend themselves.

A growl was poised at her lips as some girl knocked against her chair but she held it in, aware that now she had attracted the oldest one's view. She could feel his golden eyes on her but refused to meet them. She was tired of fighting everyday and it was starting to show.

Grace may have been good at hiding it but her scent was changing too as well as her attitude. Crankiness was significant as well as impatience. Her emotions were getting worse and she found it harder and harder to control them.

She had attempted to write her thoughts down and sort them out but that hadn't worked no matter how much she'd done it. She _needed _someone to talk to; preferably a cat or another girl at least.

A sigh escaped her lips though as she leaned forward, her arms making a nice pillow for her head as she waited for the bell to ring. It was no use. Asking for help here was like asking for snow in August.

Her eyes closed sleepily, her body tired from restlessness, relaxed into a state of stillness when she jerked awake as the shrill bell pierced her ears.

A groan had to be held back as she stood and began the trek back to her class, dodging and avoiding harsh shoves and elbows to the ribs. She ignored it well. There was no one to help her and she wouldn't ask either. They'd all rather die than give her a hand and she knew it.

Her blue eyes narrowed considerably as she lifted up, bringing her head back and high as it had been the first day she got here. She wouldn't let them beat her down. She refused to be tamed by these mutts. A smirk lit her features as she stepped back into the crowded classroom.

She refused to let them beat her down. As she sat in her seat she watched as the professor came in. If she couldn't have anyone, she would show them. She'd show them she didn't need them. She didn't need anyone.


	12. Seed of Doubt

Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 12: Seed of Doubt

Sesshomaru watched as she drifted through the day. It was unusual to see the cat so withdrawn. She normally had enough spark to scare off the others but this past week had been hard on her.

He'd seen the way she'd been treated but she hadn't fought back. For some odd reason he didn't like that thought.

Really he didn't know much about her. Of course he knew she was a Keeper and a trained fighter but what else did he know? Curiously he didn't even know what kind of cat she was.

Black hair was common and so were blue eyes in a white tiger or a leopard but she had none of the traits. She was long and elegant, taking her time. A tiger was usually stronger and bigger muscled while a leopard was often lazy. None of that portrayed her in the least.

Her secrets were just that; hers. He had never seen her in any group together so she couldn't have been a lioness. There were so many to choose from yet none fit her at all.

As they sat in the den he watched her as she did her homework at the dinner table. He was well aware she had been overloaded and was still working hard even after the rest of them had finished.

She was almost as studious as he was. His ears pricked when he heard the sound of her pencil hitting the table and her head lowering. Her breathing was slowed and he knew without a doubt her eyes were now closed.

With a sigh he closed his book and stood making his way over to the table and standing over her. He smirked slightly at her. She looked almost peaceful as she slept.

He leaned down and carefully slipped his arm beneath her legs and behind her back, cradling her against his chest and lifting her from the chair and carrying her toward the guest room. For once he was glad his idiot of a brother and his friends weren't home or he would never live this down.

He walked inside her room and laid her out on the bed, taking the time to pull the covers up to keep out the chill. Why exactly, he wasn't sure.

He was silent as he left her then made his way back into the dining room to look over what she had not finished. It seemed she had the most to do in history and grimaced. Professor Hiroki was one of the hardest teachers in the school and he was an inu-youkai to boot.

He probably hated the cat the most. With a growl he picked up the work and filed it away making a mental note to speak to the old man tomorrow; discreetly of course. He didn't need anyone thinking he actually _cared_ for the wench. He needed her well enough when the council finally made up their minds about what they wanted to do.

He wondered how long they would wait to act.

Sesshomaru moved back to his couch and reopened his book. He sighed quietly as his mind refused to focus on the book and constantly went over the feline in the other room. Why was helping her? She'd stolen from him, she was his prisoner. Furthermore she hated his guts.

Then why would he care at all for her well being? At the moment he wasn't sure but he knew he had to find some way to stop it. It just wasn't healthy.


	13. Last Straw

Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 13: Last Straw

Grace grit her teeth as she scrambled off the floor of the lunch room. Sauce covered her uniform and bled through the fabric making her feel even more gross with wet noodles in her hair.

The entire room was in an uproar over her fall and the cause of it all was the bitch who stood in front of her. The wind demon smirked triumphantly, her red eyes glowing in mirth as she looked down on her victim.

The slim girl rose to her feet after a moment, her black hair falling in her face covering her expression and letting Kagura make her own assumptions.

"What's the matter? You gonna cry? Wouldn't be surprised considering you can't even defend yourself." Her laughter continued with the others as Grace argued silently with herself. Control, that's what she needed but sadly, it was in short supply today.

Her head turned slightly and she caught the eye of Sesshomaru with a glare. He leaned forward at the challenge but Grace had spun away and was quickly on the path out.

She ignored their cruel laughter as she passed by, her blue eyes glowing. She'd had just about enough. It was time she showed these dogs what they had gotten into or at least a little about what she was capable of.

She knew lashing out at the bitch wouldn't do any good. It would only serve to piss them all off more. Instead she'd make them die of surprise. How though? That was the question. But all she knew was she was sick and tired of this treatment and she wouldn't stand for it any longer.

She hoped they were ready to embrace the full cat.


	14. Attacked

Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 14: Attacked

Sesshomaru stared at the cat as she ate silently, not even bothering to glare at his slob of a brother. Beside her, Inuyasha stuffed food into his mouth ruthlessly like a starving child making most of the occupants want to gag.

Koga was doing the same beside him as Shippou and Miroku ignored them completely.

He wondered absently how long it would take her to crack. He knew she wasn't happy about having to sit with them but at least she was eating now.

Sesshomaru had found that when the Cat was surrounded by her captors everyone avoided her. No one wanted to mess with them.

He continued to watch as she finished and pulled out a book from her bag then began reading, ignoring him still when his attention was drawn to the entrance of the cafeteria.

One of the wolves burst through and raced to their table, panting.

"Sempai….come….quick….fighting, cats!! The courtyard…." Sesshomaru and Miroku didn't give the boy the time to finish as they bolted toward the front of the school.

Grace wasn't too far behind but no one seemed to pay attention to her.

She moved silently through the halls and the crowding students to view the stone yard before the school.

Her blue eyes widened as she watched the large group of cats attack a gaggle of younger students from Tenhi.

It was a slaughter she could tell and it looked like the Keepers were having a bit of trouble. She could see Nadine heading her classmates off with snarls and growls holding her sword erect.

"Back off!!" She hissed and pushed a few leopards back angrily.

"We demand release!! Let her go!!" They howled not bothering to listen. She caught the forms of the monk and Sesshomaru entering the fray as they backed Nadine up pushing the snarling dogs back.

"Go back to class. There is nothing to see here." She heard Sesshomaru's low timbre and smirked as a shiver went through her. Did he know he had that sort of effect on females? Probably; no wonder he was so cocky.

She nearly turned away when suddenly the Keepers were pushed back as a large group of lionesses surged forward led by the King himself. A growl ripped her throat as Darius practically shoved Nadine aside and challenged the dogs head on.

"We want our comrade back. We demand you release her, now."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes brandishing his sword as Miroku held out his staff.

"The Cat is none of your concern. Get back or we will not hesitate to punish you swiftly."

Darius smirked haughtily.

"Barbarians to the core, eh? Very well."

He raised his hand and the lions crouched for battle.


	15. Meet

Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 15: Meet

Grace tried to hold in her laughter as she watched the humans bandage the idiots. It had been quite a sight to watch the cats and dogs be torn apart by the local police along with a few diplomats.

She of course had stayed out of it but it still had been interesting and entertaining. Just a few feet away Inuyasha hissed in annoyance as the young girl narrowed her eyes at him and almost looked ready to smack him.

"That hurts wench!!" The silver haired boy groused as she tightened the wrap on his arm.

"Don't be such a baby, Inuyasha and you deserved it anyway. You shouldn't have gotten involved." He glared at her.

"There wasn't no choice!! They were on our turf!! They deserved what they got!"

He was referring to the fierce beating the cats had received. The girl rolled her eyes and shot a look at Sesshomaru who was busy being silent on the other side of the room and refusing to be treated for his injuries.

Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Shippou however were not so stubborn; well Inuyasha had been at first but when the black haired girl had threatened him he'd easily given in.

"My question is why did they choose now to attack us? And Why only lions?" Kouga yelped as a red-headed female wolf jerked his bandage. Grace concluded the two were betrothed or something. That didn't however stop his eyes from turning in Grace's direction.

She raised her eyebrow quizzically and cocked her head innocently. He growled angrily but Grace ignored him as Miroku spoke in his annoyingly calm voice.

"Another good question is why you did not help us stop them, Grace?"

Said Cat smirked and shoved off the wall, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Oh yes, because I'm not actually your prisoner, I'm your guest. Not to mention you took my weapon and the lionesses I might add are the best fighting force around. And I was not interested in helping you anyway. You seemed to do pretty well, minus a few injuries."

The entire room stilled and all eyes seemed to be on her but she didn't back down. Her eyes moved over every person and went last to Sesshomaru who glared. She expected him to give a retort but instead it was the black haired human beside Inuyasha who spoke first.

"You put all those people in danger just so you could get revenge on them? How could you!?" Her voice was deadly calm and the others seemed to be inching away as she stood and faced Grace head-on.

"If you weren't the holder of precious information I would fry you to dust right now. How can anyone be so heartless?"

Her voice had risen to a yell and the hot sting of miko ki swirled around them but Grace didn't waver. Instead she was focused on the color of the girl's eyes. They were the same color she had.

Her heart pounded in her chest as the puzzle pieces so long hidden were pulled together. Suddenly she realized how vulnerable she looked and straightened with a sadistic smile that would have made any rational person flee in terror and stepped forward.

The miko stopped moving and stared at the taller girl as she took on the role of predator, her body triggered to hunt and kill.

"I would not be so quick to threaten me little priestess. I may be their prisoner but you would do well to remember I am not helpless."

The cat now stood right in front of her glaring down into copy cat eyes. The miko had hence stopped her raging powers and was listening intently to every word Grace spoke. Slowly the cat lowered to where she could speak into her ear.

"And if you wish to speak with someone with no heart, I suggest you speak to the woman who raised you. Until then, don't presume to call me heartless, Ka-go-me."

Before anyone could respond Grace spun on her heel and vacated the room in lure of some place she could actually think.

Kagome blinked as she watched the cat left then turned to the others who were all staring opened-mouthed after the feline. Her blue eyes focused on her best friend Sango who sat next to Miroku.

"Did I ever tell her my name?"


	16. Ties

Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 16: Ties

Grace sighed in annoyance as she listened to the girls twitter away like little birds. A smirk lit her features as she imagined them as real birds and a hungry cat obliterating all of them.

It had been about two weeks since the incident between the schools and the Keepers had been ordered to step up security. She didn't bother to listen as she was not considered a Keeper of Tenhi but of Mitsuwa.

She was seriously considering just starting a fight and getting it over with but instead she felt herself leaning toward the Dogs on their reasoning. She knew they had every right to hold her but she missed her friends; the ones who actually cared for her. She missed her cat who she didn't even know if he was being fed.

She had yet to notice that the girls had stopped talking and were now watching as Grace's most ardent torturers made her way down the isle toward her.

She was brought from her mind when one of them reached out and picked up the water bottle sitting in front of her.

Grace remembered her to be Tsubaki as the dark miko unscrewed the cap.

"I thought cats didn't like water?" She smirked haughtily as Grace looked up at her with a trademark eyebrow raise.

"Honestly, Cats are the cleanest creatures on earth. We do not dislike water, Tsubaki, that's a common myth. If you actually paid attention in class you might know that."

Behind the dark miko the others snickered but Tsubaki's eyes flared angrily. She reached out and proceeded to dump the water bottle over Grace's head soaking her uniform and hair.

"Still like it?" She cackled as Grace attempted to control her anger. Her hands clenched as she stood slowly and looked Tsubaki straight in the eye. Fire lit her tongue as she got ready to speak but Tsubaki wasn't finished.

She leaned close and got in the Cat's face with an angry glare.

"Don't think just because you're sleeping with the Tashio brothers you can be the top of the school. No matter who you hang out with you will never be anything more than a filthy cat."

Grace's face flushed and this time she couldn't hold the growl. Even if she thought they were mongrels they were honorable mongrels and they would never defile their reputation or hers in such a way.

She knew she probably regret this later but at the moment she only cared about the eyes that stared at her back and the scene the popular kids were making. Anger filled her voice as she defended her captors.

"This coming from the school whore? Cut it out Tsubaki, everyone knows you want to sleep with Sesshomaru but that doesn't mean everyone else does. The fact that you would insult him in such a way means not only are you stupid but desperate as well."

She figured that was enough and not surprisingly it was. Before she could blink, Tsubaki's hand connected with her cheek in a loud 'crack' and the force made her head snap to one side.

Grace stepped back with a hand to her cheek, staring at the witch as her hands glowed black and her eyes went white.

"You little, _bitch_!"

The room was deathly silent. Everyone knew what Tsubaki did, but no one every called her out on it. That was practical taboo. The girl was powerful and her wrath was said to be unequal to any.

Grace didn't dare move as she readied to take the next lashing. Tsubaki had raised her hand again to hit her and Grace shut her eyes expecting to feel the painful sting but instead she heard rather than felt.

A collective gasp rose as she opened her eyes slowly. Instead of seeing the face of Tsubaki, she was instead met with the back of the uniform shirt and short white hair. It was impossible not to know who it was but she could not believe her eyes. Had he just saved her? Was that even…

She leaned over a bit to see what was happening but it wasn't needed as she heard the fierce growl Sesshomaru emitted toward the dark miko.

His friends had circled loosely around the group of females and were growling lowly as he spoke making them all whimper and cower in fear and shame.

"You will no longer come near the cat, do you understand? Prisoner or not she is to be respected and you are unworthy of her presence. Leave now and take your fellow…miscreants with you."

He left no room for argument and Tsubaki didn't question it. It took about ten seconds for them to clear out as well as the rest of the room. The drama was over so there was nothing left of interest.

Turning Sesshomaru looked down at the stunned feline and noticed the trail of blood leaking from her lip. He sighed and grabbed her arm, pushing past the wolf and the fox and heading to the first aid station.

The others didn't follow and for some reason, Grace didn't resist as he made her sit down on one of the benches then went and retrieved the first aid kit and opened it up after grabbing a bag of ice from the small freezer in the ice box and sitting in front of her.

In silence she let him clean off the blood then apply antiseptic to the corner of her mouth. Finally she pulled herself from her trance and stilled his hand with gentle pressure making him stare at her.

Blue met gold as she released his hand then tentatively moved hers to touch the reddening hand print on his cheek. She noticed he didn't pull away so she continued and traced the purple marks on his cheek carefully as he watched her.

He wouldn't admit it but for some odd reason he liked the feel of her finger tips on his skin and wanted her to continue and was slightly disappointed when she pulled away.

"Why did you…"

He didn't let her finish as he pressed the ice-bag to her cheek.

"Tsubaki had it coming. She shouldn't have bothered you anyway. They won't be doing much of that anymore. You can be sure of that."

If Grace had not known any better she would have said his voice was slightly possessive of her but she didn't dare.

He stood abruptly as if he realized what he said and paced the room.

"Why have you not defended yourself from them?"

Grace looked at him carefully.

"I am not against the peace. I don't need to stoop to their level. That's what they want. If I had retaliated it would've given them the opportunity to fight me. Even though I…" she weighed her words carefully.

"Even though I took those papers…I don't want the dogs and cats to fight. That would be a blood bath much like the other day."

He stared at her.

"Then why did you steal those documents? All you did was piss off the dogs more than ever. You've boosted you own race's power by handing them over to the Cats! You've ultimately made your side more powerful than the dogs and we will not be ruled by felines!"

He was yelling by this point and Grace narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Who said I gave anyone the papers? That wasn't my job. I was to get the papers and hold them until further notice not give them to anyone. Is that what you think? That I just gave the housing district over to those pompous aristocrats?"

They stood practically chest to chest as he stared down at her in surprise.

"You haven't…" she shook her head.

"No! I didn't give anyone anything!"

She turned away from him and marched toward where the ice pack was and plopping down roughly and facing away from him. Her breath was coming out in short bursts as she attempted to control her anger. Something about him just set her off and extremely hard to control her emotions.

It was quiet for a moment until he spoke surprising the hell out of her because of the randomness of the question.

"Who is Kagome to you?"

She snapped her eyes to him and stared unsure of what to say. He glared at her and walked to where she sat, towering over her as she looked up.

"Answer me Cat."

Grace felt her throat close up as she tried to figure out which answer to give him. If she wasn't careful he might just torture it out of her. She definitely didn't want _that_.

She swallowed and stood sliding out from the bench and attempted to walk to the door when he grabbed her wrists not forcefully but enough to stop her.

"Tell me what she is to you, Cat." Grace looked up at him blankly and spoke while pulling her wrists carefully from his hold.

"You know, I don't think you've ever once called me by my name. Do you even know it?" She backed up toward the door and turned to leave when he called out to her.

"Grace…"

She stopped, her hand on the door frame.

She debated telling him knowing he could very well use it against her but in the end her emotions won out.

"She's…." She took a deep breath and hardened her resolve.

"She's my sister."


	17. Hook

Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 17: Hook

Grace had decided the world hated her. Not only had she told her enemy her deepest secret, but it had started to rain, she was locked in this despicable house, and Monday, more like today judging by the time, was the monthly challenge.

An event that Tenhi held to pick out the best fighters and such and sadly since she was one of the newest students, she was to compete in them. Her head rested against the pillow heavily.

She knew what those damn events measured most and that was strength. Cats were not known for that; well most of them anyway. Some were immeasurably strong but not her species.

Looking at the clock she groaned as she realized how much time left until her alarm went off. Yes, the world hated her.

With a groan she threw the covers back in annoyance and ventured into her bathroom to start the shower. It was no use trying to sleep now.

After taking off her clothes she stepped under the hot water and began to wash herself, taking time she didn't usually have to relax and really, pay attention to herself.

As she worked her fingers through her hair she lost track of her mind and so they drifted toward her situation.

She wondered absently if Sesshomaru would tell the Miko. No; probably not. He may have been sadistic and completely evil but she knew he respected her privacy. But that brought another question to the surface. Why?

Were they not enemies? Had he forgotten her thievery? Surely not.

She arched her back and rubbed the soap in the dip between her shoulder blades then down her back and up again.

Then why would he protect her? Why would he go through the trouble to stop Tsubaki? Was it purely to keep her from being injured or so he could gain her trust? But that couldn't be it.

Not only had he protected her, he'd made sure the others knew how he respected her and that she wasn't to be messed with. Well that was a question in itself.

With a sigh she stepped beneath the hot water and washed the suds but her mind still wandered. Instead of thinking of the political aspect she switched her focus and analyzed the way he treated her.

First, he had long ago stopped acting like she was his enemy. He protected her. He provided for her. But it wasn't just that. To see she had to go deeper.

Her memory flew to the way he had looked at her back in the nurse's office. That look in his eyes made her shiver with…something. It heated her skin like fire and made her feel…something she probably shouldn't for a dog.

She back pedaled immediately. Wait. Wait, no. She did _not_ feel anything for…for that…that…No!

Her hand reached out and she shut off the water and grabbed a towel to dry off. After doing so she stepped up to the mirror and glared at her reflection.

She ignored the shiver that went through her when his name echoed in her mind and the blush that rose to her cheeks. She did _not_ have feelings for him.


	18. Fruitless

Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 18: Fruitless

Sesshomaru growled angrily as he slammed yet another ledger closed. He'd been up over half the night trying to find one piece of information on the blasted cat yet there was absolutely nothing!

You couldn't just create yourself out of nothing. She had to have some sort of past yet…he froze suddenly as her words from the other day came back to him.

"_She's my sister."_

His hands moved quickly through the names as he got to Higurashi and looked up Kagome's name. The miko along with her younger sibling were there. The dates were correct right alongside Mrs. Higurashi and the old 'Monk'. Beside the older woman was another oval but the face was blacked out almost as if burned. It had to belong to the unmentioned Mr. Higurashi.

His eyes surfed back down to Kagome and Souta then doubled back as he noticed a second oval in which the name and picture was blacked out just above Kagome's indicating an elder sibling.

Could this be? Golden eyes skimmed the long scroll as he found detailed descriptions of births, lives, and deaths only leaving out the two he wished to find by simply saying 'deceased'.

His eyes rolled in annoyance; very well. But he _would_ find the answer. The woman could only hide so many secrets.

He'd even gone so far as to try and find what sort of species she was yet same as before he was stumped. There had to be something more than just her school records. It was as if she'd merely been blinked into existence; which was impossible!

With a stretch he looked absently down at his watch and noticed it was nearly time for the rest of the house to wake up.

Standing he put the books away then ventured out into the long corridor which held his brother's Miroku's, his parents, and his little sister's when she was home from her boarding school.

The cat was being housed in one of the guest rooms further away from the family quarters just so if something happened, the family would be protected.

He moved to his room and then made his way to his shower to get ready for school. A smile came to his face as he remembered what today was.

Challenge day. Immediately all annoyances of the Cat's history left this mind. Oh yes, today would be _very_ interesting.


	19. Test

Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 19: Test

Grace leaned down and massaged her calves as the rest of the school filed in from the side doors.

Classes had been canceled for the day so everyone could watch the trials. The first half of the day was for warming up and strategizing, the mid for lunch and prep and the last half was the actual challenge. This allowed doting parents to arrive and watch their kids as if at a pee-wee football game.

Looking around her she sized up her own teammates carefully.

Most of it consisted of humans but a small few were half demons or lower leveled demons.

Behind her stood the orange haired fox demon; the youngest of the group she was held prisoner in. He sat silently, meditating and absently twirling a small toy in his hand.

She had found he was quite the trickster and came in handy in a fix. He was tutoring swords under Sesshomaru making him almost as deadly yet unlike the cool Keeper Shippou had a contagious flare for life, much like the miko he frequently hung out with.

On her left, Inuyasha stretched and seemed to be surveying as well. The boy was reckless but had the skills his brother had passed down to him.

Next to him was the monk who had the same position as the fox but he was very alert, mostly to her.

Kagome was fliting around, checking armor and such as the healer of the team. Her spiritual energy pressed out and around, recognizing each member of her team and encasing them, only hesitating on Grace for a minute. Surrounding her then moving on toward the others who were standing around.

She rolled her eyes then moved her eyes to look at their opponents.

World's worst team looking her in the eyes.

Tsubaki was the second in command next to a tall dark headed hanyou with a very sinister disposition.

Beside him were two younger looking students, both wearing white clothing and having all white features. She surmised they were siblings as they clung to each other by the hand.

She watched as Koga leaned over to fasten something around his ankles.

Switching her gaze she looked up at the large clock and noticed the time. The speaker should have been up by now. Turning when she heard the loud volume ring she spotted the tall form of Tashio appear.

"Good afternoon, to all. Will our contestants please take their places?"

Grace straightened and joined the others on the line in front of the long track. She took her place beside Shippou ignoring many of the 'boos' she received. She didn't need to look to know Sesshomaru was directly behind her watching.

Taking a deep breath she crouched her instincts rising to the surface, her eyes shimmering slightly.

"The two teams will now compete for the hidden prize located at the end of the trial. Whoever reaches the end first will be the victor. Good luck to all."

The elder Tashio moved back and raised his arm with a small pistol in his hand and the short bang signaling the start.

Her team was very fast she noticed nearly leaving her behind but she pushed her power into her legs and kept up.

They sprinted first toward a large door then stopped suddenly entering a dark room.

Their voices were hushed as Inuyasha strategized.

"If I'm right, they will have put a gauntlet at the end. Considering Shippou's speed he'll be the best bet. Kagome and Miroku always enter first to scan the area. Sango, you stay behind them with me. I want three on every side. If we get into a room and you know how to get through it step up and get on with it. We ain't got any time for fear. Stick together and coordinate."

He gave all of them a look then turned when Miroku stopped him.

"And the cat?" Inuyasha stopped then threw a look toward Grace who had raised her eyebrow in question.

His golden eyes narrowed in slight annoyance then changed to what she believed was indifference.

"Don't screw up, cat."

With that he turned and leapt, and led his team into the darkness.

Grace panted heavily as she disarmed another figure and knocked it sideways. So far they'd been in for about two hours, the people outside aware of their every move.

Up ahead she could see Inuyasha battling it out with Koga. Both weren't really trying just baiting as Kagome and Miroku took on the white siblings. Sango was facing off against Naraku and Shippou was against Tsubaki and doing quite well.

Many of their team had dropped back or had been trapped inside many of the underground holes.

Her team was not doing so well and with Inuyasha continuously pushing her on the back burner they did not have much of a chance. The dominant female in her roared and demanded she take charge and sooner rather than later if the pup didn't straighten out she would do it for him.

Sprinting forward she ducked beneath one of Sango's blows she rolled and hit the wall. Standing straight she moved sideways feeling for the groove in the wall. She had seen it earlier and made a mental note to get to it and now was her chance.

Pushing against it she heard a loud snap and watched as her companions all dropped beneath the ground as she fell into the wall meeting up with them as they all seemed to fall from the ceiling.

They groaned and began to sit up as she scoped out the area. She could hear water running and lapping around them and stepped forward her foot hitting something wet.

Her eyes refocused to see the glimmer of water and something swimming beneath it as another door opened and the second team joined them on a separate island.

By now Inuyasha was sitting up rubbing his head and Miroku was helping the girls up. Shippou was nowhere in sight. The inu- hanyou turned his eyes toward her in anger.

"What the hell did you do!" He snarled stepping closer his anger growing as she ignored him in lieu of watching whatever it was below in the murky waters.

Inuyasha snarled again and grabbed her arm harshly.

"What did you do!" Grace narrowed her eyes and twisted her arm from his grasp then swept his legs out from under him.

It was quiet as she stood hissing above him angrily.

"I suggest you keep your paws to yourself unless you'd like them removed, dog boy."

Behind her she felt the miko energy flare and rolled her eyes. Were they really that stupid? She turned around and watched as her three remaining teammates glared at her ready to subdue her should she harm their friend. With an annoyed sigh she stepped away from Inuyasha and pulled her temper back in.

"Look, whether you like it or not, I'm on your team and we have to work together. I'm not here to ambush you or take over power. All I want is to get out of here as soon as possible."

After explaining herself she looked toward the water.

"We have to get across the water somehow but I believe there is something swimming around us. Can you sense anything?"

Grace could just imagine the audience's faces as she spoke civilly to the dogs. Imagine that; a cat working with a bunch of mongrels.

She looked at Miroku who nodded grudgingly.

"She's right. Let's just get through this alright?" He looked at everyone his gaze landing last on Inuyasha who now stood in front of Kagome protectively.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's…" He was cut off abruptly as the water around them erupted sending them all flying in different directions.

Grace felt the impact of another body as she landed in the water and immediately kicked into action, pulling herself and the other person up to the surface. She looked over to see Kagome coughing up lots of water then looking at her as Grace attempted to keep her above the waves.

"Inuyasha!" She screeched when they heard another explosion beneath them. Grace was quick to shove Kagome out of the way before being blasted across the surface.

Coming up again she made a bee line for Kagome who was now treading water and still frantically searching for their leader and the others.

Once Grace reached her she latched onto her arm and tugged her toward what Grace hoped to be land.

"We have to find the others! Let go!" Kagome fought but Grace knew better. She didn't bother to turn around.

"We have to get to safety first. It won't do them any good if we can't even help them when we find them."

She continued to swim toward the dark mass finally reaching it and pushing Kagome up first. When the miko was on Grace pulled herself up onto the surface then got up to her knees to scope the area for their comrades.

She spun when she heard the splash, ready to attack when a very haggard looking Miroku lugged an unconscious Sango up onto the form.

Grace picked up the coppery smell of blood and knew both Miroku and Sango would be out of commission for the rest of the game. Turning she looked at Kagome who was trembling and holding more weight on one leg than the other.

Great; most of her team was out for the count and Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. She was going to kill them.

Sesshomaru watched as the cat checked the other members despite their earlier treatment then looked for his brother.

Curious she had not left them yet. She was letting them slow her down? Around him he listened to the angry whispers of outrage as Grace lifted Sango up off the ground and pulled her onto her back with the help of the monk.

He moved to the other side of the screen where his brother was busy trying to loosen the binds Tsubaki had restricted him with as Naraku and Koga surveyed the gauntlet.

He knew they would send Tsubaki in to get through it. She was their fastest and most devious. The elder brother wondered what his sibling's ragtag team would do without their leader.

No doubt they would lose miserably. Both monk and miko were too injured to move quickly, Sango was unconscious, and the cat…All anyone had seen her do was fight incredibly well for her size.

He wondered if she would take up the challenge or forfeit.

Grace gently put Sango down on the ground beside Kagome who looked pale and stricken, having stopped calling for Inuyasha.

Her blue eyes turned up to the large structure above them as Miroku joined her.

"We have no chance of winning. Shippou was the only one quick and clever enough to get through it before. I would have suspected Inuyasha but now…"

He hung his head dejectedly expecting Grace to agree. Instead she raised her eyebrow quizzically.

"What am I, chop liver?" The monk stared at her in surprise.

"Why would you want to help…" Grace hissed in annoyance. She'd had just about enough of them acting as if she was some arctic bitch!

"Oh cut it out already! You don't like me! I freakin' get it! The point is that I'm all you've got right now so either trust me or shut the hell up!" Miroku stared at her his eyes widening as she bristled with fury.

She panted as she glared angrily until he nodded.

"You're right. Forgive me. What do you wish me to do? You cannot possibly defeat all of them on your own." Grace gave him a lopsided smirk.

"Let me worry about Naraku and the others. You just get Kagome and the hunter to that finish line."

Before he could respond she turned and mounted the large ladder beginning to climb when his voice stopped her.

"Grace!"

She turned her head and looked down at him. Miroku smiled up at her with the thumbs up sign.

"Good luck!" She gave a short laugh and nodded.

"See you on the other side!"

Grace pulled herself over the railing and looked to her side noticing the dark priestess was sitting there meditating. She was not very worried about her opponent until her eyes opened and she recognized Grace.

"Where's the miko?" Tsubaki inquired with a shrill sneer making Grace smirk.

"What's the matter Tsubaki? Afraid I might beat you?" The black haired girl narrowed her eyes and stood clenching her fists.

"I have the fastest and best time for this run. There's no way you can beat me. I'm well prepared for that."

The slim cat raised her eyebrow and surveyed the long balance in front of her. She could only imagine what was beyond it.

Ignoring the speech Tsubaki was giving her, Grace stepped further out onto her platform and looked across as four little pads stood about twenty feet spread apart all the way up to the second platform.

She jumped to the next pad as Tsubaki glared at her.

"I don't know why you're even trying. No one has ever beaten me and you certainly won't."

The Cat continued on her trek only focused on the next platform which was only a foot across and looked down into a pool of dark water. Grace suspected it was the same as the other room with exploding bombs or something or rather.

She growled wanting to avoid that but sadly there was no other way except down. Just as she made her decision Tsubaki reached her and swung her hand out fully intent on paying her back for ignoring her. Grace wasn't ready and as the dark miko's hand collided with her face, her momentum taking her over the side.

She shot her hands out and grabbed the edge and dug her nails in deep as Tsubaki towered above her with a triumphant grin.

"You didn't even make it to the second phase. Pathetic."

The black haired cat winced as the other stepped on her fingers with her heel. Grace hissed and released from one hand but swung herself to one side then threw her body weight around to where she landed behind Tsubaki.

The cat smirked as she tapped the dark miko on her back giving her just enough time to turn as Grace's fists collided with the other's cheek with an audible crack.

Tsubaki screamed and lost her balance, switching their roles. Grace looked down at her opponent slyly, almost calculating as she weighed her options.

"Throw me off. Prove to everyone here what you really are! Nothing but a dirty cat!"

Grace stared down at her with a hard stare then stepped back and looked up at the next platform she needed to reach.

"What are you waiting for?" Tsubaki mocked making her gaze travel again. Her eyes narrowed angrily.

"I won't push you…" she said evenly leaning down so she knew Tsubaki would not miss her next words.

"But I don't have to save you."

In one swift motion she stood and stepped out further onto the beams. Breathing in deep, Grace opened her eyes in a snap, the pupils going from rounded circles to feline slits. A smirk lit her lips as she crouched low then took a running leap and stretched out her long body in an elegant spring, catching hold of the edge and pulling herself up just as Tsubaki regained her balance on the beam.

Not bothering to look back, Grace did the same with each pad, knowing for now the audience's full attention was on her. Good; now they would see just who they were dealing with.

Sesshomaru watched the screen with barely veiled interest as the Cat darted along the corridors just a few paces ahead of the dark miko. He had noticed a while ago that whenever Tsubaki caught up with her she never actually hit the miko; only blocking the hits easily then evading.

He wondered why she never attacked or fought back like any sane person would. His eyes flicked over the screen as she neared the end of the dark hall they were running through as she slid to a stop just beside a fake cliff and attempted to assess her options before her opponent caught up with her.

She had two ways; up or down and neither were looking very good.

His train of vision was blocked for a moment as his father walked in front of him then took the seat on his left.

"I haven't seen you this interested in a woman since, Kagura." The older Tashio watch as his son rolled his eyes but never once looked away from the screen.

"Hardly father; she is my enemy. Have you not always told us to know our enemies as well as our allies?"

Toga smirked and raised his eyebrow.

"Enemy yes but, would you house an enemy; clothe them, feed them, protect them? Surely you know the difference my son?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. When his father caught scent of something, he was like a starving dog with a bone.

"She _is_ my enemy. You over analyze as usual. The Cat is merely one way to get to what our race needs. With her we shall be able to get what we deserve."

Toga stared at his son carefully. He knew Sesshomaru believed the cats were their enemy. Most did and vice versa, but the young cat that now competed in the trials…she was somehow different.

He had seen the despair in her eyes many times during the council meetings as the two fought over silly things such as boundary lines.

She was different. She saw the pain it caused all. It reminded him of a certain miko his youngest son cared so deeply for. He wondered…

"Have you considered her relation to Kagome?" Sesshomaru started almost visibly. How had the old man known?

"I'm not as old as you think, boy." Toga laughed then nodded toward the screen.

"Didn't you notice the resemblance? She may be a cat but she acts just like Kagome, though a little better at hiding her emotions. I like her. So when will you introduce her to your mother?"

Sesshomaru nearly choked on air then narrowed his eyes again attempting to hold back his glare.

"You presume too much father." His words were quiet and deadly as Toga stood with a chuckle.

"Very well. I'll leave you alone…for now."

As his father walked away Sesshomaru's mind switched quickly back to the screen. Could he be…No. He was in _no_ way attracted to that damnable, infuriating, elegant, intelligent…NO!

He resisted the urge to shake his head in frustration and stared at the newest development. Perhaps she'd lose one of her nine lives and he wouldn't have to think about her anymore.

Unfortunately the fates had other plans.

Grace pivoted her direction just as Tsubaki burst through the entryway and barreled for her. In an act of pure luck she dodged the dark energy blast and rolled to the side as she heard the miko screech with anger.

"Where are you, you little bitch!"

Grace lifted her head up and noticed for the first time how dark it was in this room; No wonder Tsubaki couldn't find her! Turning her head she looked out across the large expanse and saw lights flickering in the distance.

Just barely she could see the large opening she needed to get too. The only problem was getting past the incredibly irate miko who was out for blood. She smirked though remembering the advantage she had over the other girl. This was her element.

Coming out from her hiding place she stood in full view then breathed deeply feeling the pull of the cool shadows then blending into it with ease.

In front of her she watched as Tsubaki froze. She knew without a doubt the temperature in the room had dropped and she was now the prey instead of the hunter.

Turning slowly her eyes darted wildly around her, looking for her opponent as her dark powers flared to life.

"Where are you?" she spoke, her voice trembling slightly.

Grace smirked as she skirted just behind Tsubaki making the other girl spin around with a squeak.

"What's wrong? Feeling a little frightened by little'ole me?" She taunted shifting again, this time striking out and running her sharp claws down Tsubaki's back, slicing fabric but only grazing skin.

The miko yelped and jumped away, making the cat laugh sadistically.

"And here I thought you were stronger than that. I should have known better. You're nothing more than a bully."

She darted forward and snagged her hand over Tsubaki's cheek drawing blood. The Dark miko whimpered pathetically, making Grace roll her eyes.

"Oh really, get a grip. I'm not going to kill you. I'm smarter than that. Besides, doing something stupid like that could get me killed myself and I happen to like being alive, thank you."

She threw that last statement toward the cameras she knew were still filming. She wondered how enjoyable this little charade was to the others.

Her blue eyes looked over Tsubaki with boredom. How on earth had she feared this girl merely a few days ago? Pathetic really.

With a sigh she walked toward the far door letting her footsteps be heard. Tsubaki's head swiveled in her direction.

"Well come on then. Shall we resume the chase?"

The miko stared after her opponent curiously. Why had the cat not gone in for the kill? Why didn't she stay and fight? Too curious to be silent she asked making the cat stop only for a moment.

"Because I'm not like normal cats. And I like to screw with people's minds."


	20. Victory

Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 20: Victory

Grace crouched low as another set of spikes flew from the holes on the wall, ready to pin her to the wall. On the far side she could see Tsubaki effectively dodging and running toward the platform ahead of them.

She had forgotten how long they'd been doing this but Grace knew for sure this was the last run. She couldn't afford to sit still. After tireless running and constantly dodging Tsubaki's underhanded moves Grace was getting slightly annoyed.

Damn canines. Always so lengthy about everything!

She straightened and made a mad dash to the platform barely managing to get to it before Tsubaki took her from behind.

"Thought it'd be that easy?" Grace grunted as she lifted her arm to block a hit then rotated to knock the miko off her feet. Unfortunately, Tsubaki anticipated this and used Grace's weight against her, sending her crashing to the floor and rolling over the edge.

The cat grappled for a hold but instead found she was sliding down a steep incline. She growled and extended her claws which made a screaming sound but slowed her down to a stop until she could use her feet and brace herself. Looking up she hissed in annoyance at how far it was and knew without foot holds she wouldn't make it back up.

Turning her head downward she could just barely see a floor at the bottom but knew it was the only way out. Just barely she released her hold and continued to slide, hitting the floor a few seconds later and took off running not knowing exactly where she was headed but she knew she had to keep moving. There had to be a way out.

Sesshomaru was watching the screen deftly as his peers cheered Tsubaki on. In moments she would be coming through the last door and they'd be able to see her in person as she completed the last run. The cat however was not seen.

After her fall the cameras had been non-existent therefore she was considered off the map. But if Sesshomaru knew the cat which he did, she would come in at the most opportune moment and do something drastic.

He noticed his brother and her other teammates had joined them and they too were watching on baited breath.

"Do you think she'll make it?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, now sporting a wrist brace and a black eye.

Miroku shrugged carelessly.

"Koga, Naraku and the others won't show up. They think Tsubaki's won. We can only hope they're wrong."

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the screen as Tsubaki appeared and stopped. Her eyes looked up the tall structure she needed to master. It seemed she believed she'd already won and that she need not hurry.

Grace pulled herself up the wall and threw her leg over the ledge to touch the surface on the other side. Finding her feet she sprinted to the opening she could see at a flight of stairs.

Racing towards it she could hear the sounds of their audience and knew this was the last leg. It was time to pull out all the stops.

She tensed as she broke into a long stride and topped the stairs, into the bright lights and saw Tsubaki standing at the edge of yet another platform staring at a high set of bars she needed to get past to the last and final stand.

Without thinking she took a deep breath and made a dash, her muscles clenching and unclenching, her eyes narrowing on the target with a feline slit.

Tsubaki had no time to register as the cat took a long leap and threw herself out into midair. As earlier her body seemed to stretch in an elegant arch as her hands grabbed the bar and she swung around it, launching herself onto the next with ease as the audience below went silent. Tsubaki was screaming with rage behind her, having followed her lead in a blind pursuit.

Grace made her way easily to the ledge, pulling herself onto the last bar and dropping low with a hiss then jumping onto the floor and moving quickly. The dark miko was still behind her she knew and she had to get to the middle.

Suddenly she was knocked to the floor, Tsubaki on top of her, hands at her throat.

"Bitch!" she screamed as Grace used her claws to scratch at her hands while bucking her body and throwing Tsubaki to the ground.

"I won't let a stupid cat like you win!" The dark miko screeched as Grace rolled onto her side and caught sight of the bars and pipes lying around her. She rolled her eyes and got to her feet as Tsubaki attacked.

The miko charged each hit with her reiki but Grace was quick, blocking and backing away, closer and closer to the bars.

"Fight back!"

Grace smirked as she ducked then swiped up one of the longer bars and spun it expertly in her hand. With a flick of her wrist she snapped the pipe across Tsubaki's face then turned and raked the bar across her back, rotating her wrist and throwing the miko backward.

Tsubaki shook her head and moved to go forward but Grace swept the staff low and the other girl's feet out from under her. She spun and shoved the end of the long pipe into Tsubaki's throat angrily.

"Enough!"

She growled, the guttural sound of her voice making the miko freeze, unable to move. Above her the blue eyed cat hissed like the true feline she was and looked up toward the screens which held her image.

There was no doubt in her mind. She knew what she had won and so did the rest who were watching in astonishment.

"Is this what you wanted?"

She spread her arms wide and glared at them all as she walked to the edge of the floor so they could see her in person.

"Is it not? You have your fight now so why don't you cheer? Go on! Cheer! But then again, a Cat has no place in your world does she?"

The anger in her voice made some flinch but she didn't care. She was tired of being treated as some intruder in their private sanctuary. She was not to be ignored and she was not to be baited any longer.

She pulled herself up to her full height and let her eyes show the beast in her. They changed from their soft blue to a brilliant pale ice color, the rims of her irises lined in black as well as the dark slit of her pupils.

"Do what you will but do not trouble me or suffer the consequences. I claim my victory."


	21. Friends?

Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 21: Friends?

It had not been but two days after the Cat's surprising rise and already attitudes were changing around her. Of course they weren't nice but many stayed away from her and no longer taunted.

Another surprise was that Naraku and his group seemed to accept her, well all except Tsubaki. The dark miko was _very_ angry still and her wounds had not yet healed.

From his table Sesshomaru watched as Grace sat in one chair holding a book up to her face and another where she rested her feet. Her school bag lay at her side and her lunch lay barely touched on the table.

Around her everyone seemed to simply walk blindly past.

Beside him he heard the fox stop his game and turn to look in her direction. With a curious eye the kit stood, taking his things and walked over to one of the empty seats beside her and plopped down making her look up quizzically as he began to pull out Calculus homework.

Curiously the girl put her book down and leaned over his papers pointing to a few mistakes here and there as the fox quickly erased then changed his markings.

After a moment she sat back and resumed her book, occasionally stopping to check answers again.

Raising his brow, Sesshomaru watched as Bankotsu took another seat next to her followed by the twins, Kanna and Hakudoshi.

Grace looked at them then shrugged as if it were a normal occurrence. Bankotsu asked her something and Sesshomaru was shocked to see them strike up a conversation. But it seemed to be almost more than that. The friendly way the other boy smiled at her and leaned toward her made him want to growl.

He sat back with a shake of his head as his brother and the trio sat down.

"Hey, Sessh. Where's Shippou?" Kagome asked cheerily noticing the kits usual seat was empty.

Sesshomaru nodded in the kits direction and his entire table seemed to take a collective gasp.

"What is he doing?" Inuyasha whispered, still tending to his wrist as he leaned close to Kagome. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"It seems as if he's receiving help on his Calculus homework."

The miko rolled her eyes then glared at him.

"Well yeah, but, why is he way over there? Why would he ask for _her_ help?"

The elder looked at the young miko in surprise. The anger in her voice made him start. Had he ever heard Kagome so venomous before?

Looking at the others he noticed they had the same thoughts. He raised his eyebrow and gave her a logical answer.

"The Cat is in his Calculus class. Why would he ask those who aren't?"

Kagome stared at him like he'd grown a second head then looked back at Shippou who was laughing at something Bankotsu had said. Her blue eyes narrowed at him as she huffed.

"Well duh, but, she doesn't even like him!" Her voice was shrill and made Sesshomaru growl. What was with her? She was being petty.

"Does it truly matter Kagome?"

She stared at him for a moment then shoved away from the table and stormed from the cafeteria, leaving her friends in wonder.

Inuyasha looked at his brother then at Sango and Miroku who shook their heads in the same confusion.

"So the Cat's got friends? What's the big deal?" Inuyasha asked looking back at the table where Grace was sitting as Bankotsu stole her book from her.

She glared at him playfully and snatched it back, snapping it quickly across his head. The scene was almost comical had the two Tashio brothers not been over analyzing things.

Could she really have developed…dare they say it…friends?


	22. Defend

Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 22: Defend

Grace growled at her hosts angrily as they pulled her away from Bankotsu and Hakudoshi's side and put her behind them where the miko and the Sango promptly grabbed onto her arms.

Bank stared at Sesshomaru in annoyance.

"Really, Sesshomaru. Come on, we have class together! Geeze! It's like you think she's plotting against you."

Sesshomaru looked on boredly as Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"Pretty perceptive, Bank. Why wouldn't you?" The black haired boy was about to retort when Shippou appeared suddenly with an enraged snarl, ripping Grace away from Sango and Kagome's hold then quickly shielding her from his righteous anger.

"Shippou! What are you doing! Move out of the way! She's dangerous!" Kagome admonished reaching forward only to have the young Kit snap at her hand.

"Back off, Kagome." His green eyes flashed at her making her gasp and turn a glare toward Grace.

"You've clouded his judgment. You made him…" Shippou slapped her hand away.

"Oh grow up Kags. I'm not a child. I can make my own decisions. If you weren't so blinded by your hatred you'd see that. She's not as bad as you make her out to be." He shifted his gaze as he straightened and Hakudoshi, Kanna, and Bank joined him, to all in the hallway, glaring at each and every one of them.

"All of you are idiots. She's not some Nazi intent on killing you all. If you'd quit being stupid you'd see that."

Shippou reached back and took Grace's hand surprising her.

"She's my friend and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop acting like jerks about her." The kit turned abruptly and drug Grace in the other direction with Bank and the others close behind.

When they reached the Physics classroom Shippou plopped down into his seat angrily, Grace moving to her own. For the rest of class Grace watched them curiously.

They had put themselves on the line to defend _her_. They were risking school wide ridicule for _her._

Had she truly warranted this? She turned slightly to look a Bank and Hakudoshi who were making paper airplanes with their notes mischievously. Beside them Kanna was quiet as usual but offered her a small sincere smile then turned back to the lesson.

Grace shook her head gently. She had no idea what she'd done but she found herself glad they decided she was worthy of their protection.

When the bell finally rang Grace stood and gathered her books into her book bag and moved over toward Shippou who was speaking animatedly with Kanna. A soft smile lit her features as she leaned over quickly and pressed her lips to his cheek then pulled back and walked toward the door, leaving the kit stunned as the cat winked back at him with a friendly smile.

"Thanks Shippou."

Shippou smirked and shook his head at his friend's playfulness.

"Welcome, Grace."


	23. Crazy

Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 23: Crazy

Grace had concluded that she was going to kill someone, if time didn't decide to move faster very, very soon. Her pencil tapped against her desk quickly and her foot moved up and down without stopping.

She felt so fidgety and flighty she was going to jump right out of her seat. Drastically her moods had changed overnight. The night before she hadn't been able to sleep and had paced the room until dawn attempting to calm her racing mind but nothing helped. Even studying was too much.

Of course she knew what was wrong and it was a matter of time before the damn idiots she lived with realized you couldn't say no to her needs, especially ones like these.

Just this morning she'd attempted to explain to Sesshomaru she needed to leave the house for a few days and retreat inside the compound and all too quickly his brat of a brother shot her down, ruffling her feathers.

Couldn't he understand what she…Her mind seemed to focus as she saw the professor take out a laser light and begin pointing it at the projector.

Blue eyes shifted uneasily as she never let the small glow out of her sight, much to the amusement and confusion of both her friends and her captors.

Sesshomaru's raised eyebrow was enough to show he was entertained. Beside him Kagome studied the cat furiously. Sure she didn't like the girl but something was seriously up if she wasn't focusing on her studies. Grace was neck and neck with the top student in marks.

Restless fingers tapped against the desk as Grace watched the clock. It was nearing the end of the day and her mood had not disappeared. Much to the amusement of her classmates she was out of sorts and especially A.D.D.

Earlier at lunch she had escaped into a bathroom and deducted what was wrong very quickly. She'd counted the days on her fingers and cursed in annoyance. Now was _not_ the time to have _this_ happen.

As the bell rang she gathered her things quickly and didn't wait for Shippou like she usually did. Instead she moved swiftly through the halls to the parking lot and waited by the car as the dogs came out rather surprised she beat them there.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes behind his glasses and nudged Miroku. The monk and the demon observed quietly as the Cat dropped her bag by her feet then leaned against the car and crossed her arms. Her eyes were hard and determined as they approached. The younger of the group seemed to sense the tension as they arrived.

Grace huffed, resisting the urge to tap her fingers or bounce her foot.

"I need to leave." She spoke firmly, meeting Sesshomaru's eyes. He stared not answering as Inuyasha guffawed beside Kouga and the girls.

"You think we'll just let you go? Just like that?" The hanyou snapped his finger for emphasis as blue eyes turned to him in annoyance.

"I don't believe I asked you, half-breed." She turned back to Sesshomaru and raised her eyebrow.

"It's important and it's an emergency. It's not a question." Miroku stared at her as if she had grown a second head. Had she forgotten her situation?

"I don't believe you're in the position to demand anything, Grace. Keeper or not you are still a prisoner. What makes you think we will do anything for you?"

Grace smirked and shook her head, her black locks falling slightly into her face as she looked up through her lashes at Sesshomaru then at Miroku.

"Because, I've earned it. And with or without your permission I _will_ be leaving today. That is unless you want your house destroyed by a raging feline?"

They looked at her in surprise as her body seemed to ripple and she growled, low in her throat.

"Let. Me. Go." She growled as Miroku took a step forward to steady her.

"What's happening Grace?" He asked wrapping his arm around her waist as Sesshomaru took the other side. Her only response was to growl.

Sesshomaru looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow then looked at the others noticing a familiar face by the front gates causing quite a crowd to gather.

Without waiting he began leading the irate Cat toward the gates alongside Miroku.

"If she will not divulge her condition then her friend will." Miroku nodded as they reached the Cats standing outside and observing.

Immediately one of the females came forward and sat Grace on the ground checking her over. Her spotted mane of hair prickling as she realized what was the problem.

"Gracie…" She intoned making said person smirk through a convulsion.

"Hey, Naddie." The lioness looked up at the dogs and narrowed her eyes.

"She needs help. The kind of help you can't give her. We're taking her to the hunting grounds immediately."

Nadine lifted her friend up easily and began to move her when Inuyasha stepped forward aided by Kouga.

"You ain't taking her nowhere." Nadine hissed angrily just as Sesshomaru put himself between the two.

"Silence Inuyasha. The Lioness is correct. We will however accompany you. She is still within our custody." Nadine glared at him like she wanted to argue but Grace's moan of pain made her jerk in the other direction.

"Whatever, but we need to hurry. This won't last much longer." She looked at Sesshomaru harshly.

"I want your word that you will control yourselves. No confrontation. Your word."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"You have it." Nadine smirked then motioned to Miroku and Kagome.

"Only you and those two may go. The others must stay out in the open area."

The monk nodded swiftly then looked at Kagome who nodded hesitantly. Sesshomaru watched deftly as the Lioness moved toward her car then looked at his companions.

"Miroku, ride with the cat. Kagome rides with me. Everyone else go back to headquarters and await further instruction. Sango, see that my brother does nothing…rash."

The black headed girl nodded as he moved toward his car taking Kagome with him then quickly pulling up behind the CX-7 his prey was driving in.

The drive was quiet and uneventful until they reached the center. It was shaped much like the captial building but instead of offices and court rooms inside it had a large jungle like enclosure inside.

Unlike dogs, cats needed a certain amount of time to run out their primal side; the kind of thing that sent a feline into frenzy.

Sesshomaru and Kagome arrived quickly after Miroku and the two cats, following them inside the glass foyer.

Nadine led Grace over to a bench then practically ran up to the front desk and began making orders as Miroku took a seat and beckoned his friends over.

Grace leaned heavily against the wall with her eyes closed and her lip harshly between her teeth. Miroku went to comfort her when Nadine returned.

"Alright, She's checked in till tomorrow morning. You can come back and get her then." She bent down to help her friend up but Sesshomaru blocked her.

"We will not be releasing her."

The lioness raised her eyebrow in challenge.

"What's the matter? Don't trust me?"

Sesshomaru growled in response making Nadine bristle and hiss as Grace stood slowly momentarily staunching her pain as she grabbed Nadine's arm.

"As much as I enjoy watching you both have a pissing contest over me…can we please…" She leaned heavily against her friend who nodded.

"Sorry Gray." She looked up and motioned to Kagome.

"The miko can come with us. The rest of you must stay here."

Sesshomaru made to argue but Miroku stopped him.

"You have our word, Nadine. We will wait for your return."

The lioness nodded once and began moving Grace toward a double door hallway followed by Kagome.

Once reaching the doors she took a left into a large lockeroom and led Grace to the far wall where a large flap doorway was and led her friend through motioning Kagome to wait.

Nadine deposited Grace on the cool grass near a large tree then made her way back to the miko.

Kagome sat on one of the benches waiting as Nadine stepped back through the door. For a moment Nadine met Kagome's eyes and froze. Clear blue eyes so much like her best friend's stared back at her filled with a kind curiosity.

Shaking her head she began her instructions.

"I'm going to take you to the middle of the center where you can spend the night. You may not see her but Grace will be around. We'll get you a sleeping bag and the other things you'll need."

The miko nodded slightly and followed the lioness into the store room taking the things she was handed.

Nadine packed a backpack for her along with a lantern and a few things for a fire. They walked back to the door flap and this time Kagome was allowed through. Kagome's eyes widened as she took in the jungle around her running to keep up with the tall lioness.

They walked in silence for a bit until Nadine stopped at a large tree that seemed to reach the tops of the ceiling, its leaves green and covering any branch it could.

"There is a small stream just beyond that cove over there. Don't stray too far from here and if something happens run straight to the North side of the compound. It will lead you back to the main room and into the main foyer. No one can follow you there."

Nadine spread out the bed roll then moved to leave.

"I'll come retrieve you in the morning."

For a second Kagome had no idea what to say but just before Nadine was out of sight she called out to her.

"I'm all alone out here?"

Kagome received no answer as Nadine had already disappeared. Damn cats.

With a sigh she moved to her bedroll and took the pack with her dragging it close to wait out the night.

The sleek figure padded softly through the foliage. Midnight colored fur kept it well hidden and master of darkness as the large cat stalked its prey.

Twenty yards ahead a young deer ate the lush grass oblivious of the predator creeping up behind it.

Muscled shoulders bunched as the feline crouched low, its long black tail flicking back and forth, waiting. The deer stilled, sensing something for a moment, its ears swiveling to catch the noise. After a moment it went back to grazing and the large jungle cat pounced.

A high pitched squeal sounded but in moments it was over the prey lying dead at the beast's feet. With a hungry growl the black cat began to eat, quickly and methodically until nothing was left only then choosing to pad off into the darkness once again for a more challenging game.

Kagome stoked her fire with a stick she'd found with a long sigh. She was bored and no amount of exploring could cure that.

She hadn't moved much because plain and simple, this place was creepy in the dark.

She had tried and failed to keep herself occupied by singing little tunes to herself or counting bugs but the darker it got the less inclined she was to move away from her little pallet. The dark seemed to surround her on all sides and noises only made her skin crawl.

Even the owls seemed sinister. Her eyes darted around cautiously as she attempted to quell her nervousness by humming a small tune to herself when a low growl made her start.

She stared into the darkness her heart hammering in her chest. To her left she heard the snap of a twig and her legs jerked awake as she stood up, dropping the stick and holding her hands up, summoning her miko ki.

Another growl made her jump and her hands began to shake as something began to move from the darkness into her little clearing. In a bout of fear Kagome spun on her heel and ran.

She didn't care where she was going as long as it was away from whatever it was in the dark.

Tree branches caught her across the face and dragged at her clothes as she sprinted further into the foliage her adrenaline pushing her forward. She ran for all she was worth not bothering to stop until she was too tired to run anymore.

Kagome had been right to run but stopping had been her mistake for her pursuers had a bone to pick with the young miko and the chase only heightened their hunger as they came upon her panting form, lying prone in the grass.

Like ghosts they prowled out into the open grunting and growling making her aware of them as she sat up and began to shake. Her hands lifted and glowed pink.

"Stay back. I'm a miko."

Directly in front of her an animal like chuckle morphed to human as a tall figure stepped from the foliage, dressed in nothing but skin. Blonde hair shaded his green eyes but Kagome knew who he was.

"Do you think that matters to us?" He asked almost casually but Kagome knew better. This was not someone you took lightly.

Darius stepped forward and was immediately flanked by two female lions still in their beast forms who snarled as she scrambled backward.

"You…you'll be breaking the rules. People will ask questions." She squeaked and he smirked ever so slightly.

"Accidents happen. It will be all too easy to brush it off as if you provoked the attack. You are after all, prone to baiting us felines."

His smile turned predatory and his fangs lengthened a deep growl erupting from his chest as his two female companions pushed forward.

Kagome's eyes widened and her hands shot out in defence burning fur when one came too close. She narrowed her eyes angrily and found her fleeting courage and stood facing Darius.

"Any closer and I'll turn you to dust. I'm not afraid of a pussy cat and his whores."

The lionesses snarled low and deep as Darius laughed. She was really beginning to hate that sound.

"Such fire for someone who is about to die."

The miko hardened her eyes and stood her ground.

"If you intend to kill me you should know I won't go down without a fight." He smirked again.

"Oh I do hope so. Prey is so much tastier when it's well earned."

He crouched ready to spring as he was when suddenly out of nowhere he was blocked by a flash of black that darted from the trees with a ferocious roar.

He stepped backward as a large black panther stood in front of him twice the size of his lionesses and ready to spring as it showed her fangs.

The message was clear as the black cat growled and snarled at him. Before Kagome could blink Darius was in his lion form, his golden mane almost shining in the darkness.

"_The miko is under my protection, Lion. Leave now."_

He hunched and gave a rumble from his chest but the she-panther didn't move, only crouching lower to the ground. All the fur on the dark animal was raised clearly stating 'pissed off' but Darius, it seemed, wasn't smart enough for his own good as he sent his companions after the enraged cat.

Said panther was fast and swift in the blows it gave, biting and scratching, sending the first lioness away with a ripped stomach and arm and the second away with deep claw marks in her face.

The two females wailed in pain as their master stood over them glaring at the enemy. He morphed slightly and his face twisted in anger.

"You are traitorous to your own kind! She is a miko; a defender of the canines!" The panther growled low and stepped forward deadly claws emerging from her paws.

"_I know well what she is. She is mine. You are in my territory Pride boy. Get out or you will suffer the same punishment as your lionesses."_

To Kagome they were just growling but somehow she knew the panther was vouching for her favor.

Darius glared angrily and stepped forward making the she-panther snarl in anger. His green eyes widened as he realized the female meant business as she revealed pearly white fangs.

"_Who are you?"_ Darius asked with a low growl almost a purr. The panther bared her teeth as an answer making him pull back and take his females with him. Just before he disappeared back into the darkness he locked eyes with Kagome.

"This isn't over, Miko."

The black cat roared and pounced after him taking chase until she was sure the trio was gone then rounding back to Kagome.

The girl had slid down to the ground and was shaking miserably with her arms wrapped around herself and her knees up to her chest.

For a moment the panther hesitated then stepped forward carefully until she was face to face with the little miko. A purr erupted from her chest as she leaned forward and licked Kagome's forehead.

Startled Kagome looked up in surprise at the large animal now sitting back watching her with bored blue eyes.

Reaching up with a shaking hand, Kagome touched the panther's ear and watched as the eyes closed and the pleased purr got louder. Moving closer, Kagome curled her fingers around the rounded ears and squeaked slightly as the panther leaned heavily into her hand, putting a giant paw close to her bare leg.

The cat let the miko explore for a moment before stepping back and turning toward where Kagome had come from. She waited as the girl stood, still shaken then let the girl wrap her fingers in her fur and began a slow progression to the camp.

Once there, the cat took a spot close to the fire and watched over the miko as she settled again into the sleeping bag she'd been provided with. Comically the miko had pulled the covering all the way up to her nose almost as if she were hiding from the boogey man.

Had she had the vocal cords the panther would have chuckled. Instead she stood from her spot and walked over to where the miko laid and lowered herself to where they were pressed close together then began a slow steady purr she remembered from her childhood.

After a while she felt Kagome relax against her, her arm reaching over and draping across the cat's back until she fell into a peaceful sleep.

The panther watched over her throughout the night, keeping those that would harm the girl away with her prickly aura until morning when she needed to hunt again.

This time she caught a monkey and a gaggle of birds before returning to find the miko washing up and changing clothes. She padded quietly into the site then made herself comfortable as Kagome made her own breakfast.

"Some watcher I am." Kagome spoke softly as she looked at the large cat.

"I'm supposed to be watching this girl. You probably know her, Grace? But I guess that lion got the best of me. You don't happen to know where she might be, do you?" Kagome looked at the cat curiously then shrugged.

"I guess she'll come back when she needs to…." She paused and stared down at her canteen of water.

"She's very strange you know. It's almost as if she doesn't care but she actually does." The panther stared at her unblinking then looked toward the foliage as Nadine stepped into the clearing not taking notice of the cat as she looked at Kagome.

"You can follow me out. Grace should be coming back soon and we definitely don't want you out here alone." Kagome nodded then turned back to her companion only to find the cat was gone.

"Where did…" Nadine raised her eyebrow and swept the area with her senses then turned back to the miko.

"Who?" Kagome stared at her with her mouth open.

"There was…" She looked around to confirm what Nadine had said.

"But it was just here!" The leopard youkia rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

"Look, I don't have all day to go looking for some phantom alright? Now come on." Kagome glared at her but took one more look then followed her back to where ever it was they had come from the day before, completely at a loss for words.

Grace padded into the locker room quietly, aware that others might come in and find out her secret. She slipped into one of the showers and changed back, turning the water on to hot just as a chatty group came in. Quickly she cleaned herself then moved to her locker and found the bag Nadi had left for her and smiled.

A pair of her black work-out pants, and a gray running jacket were folded inside, along with her father's medallion and a pair of her running shoes. She pulled on the underwear then the clothes and was just pulling her hair back when she heard the commotion outside.

Like quick-silver she moved to the door and recognized Darius's enraged voice. A growl slipped past her lips as she looked around for anything to use as a weapon and smirked when she found a kendo sword by the door.

With the strength of a youkia she shredded the hilt, turning it into a long staff and walked silently out into the hall where she could see the action.

Kagome stood just behind Sesshomaru and Miroku as Darius face them head on, his back to the locker rooms. Padding toward the front desk she lifted the staff and waited as Darius made his usual comments.

Her eyes seemed to roll as she crept silently forward, enjoying the surprised look Sesshomaru gave her as she stood directly behind the lion.

"I demand my betrothed be released immediately. You have no grounds to hold her, dog." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as something sparked within him. A strange feeling of possessiveness came over him where the cat was concerned and he gave a warning growl making Darius's eyes widen.

"You actually…" He stopped when something tapped against his shoulder. Darius spun around as Grace stepped back into a defensive position.

"Gracie!" He side stepped her oblivious avoidance and pulled her close, tucking her head beneath his chin and running his hands over her back.

"I was so worried about you love. Have they hurt you?" He pulled back to look into her eyes and peppered her face with quick kisses, his scent covering her as she attempted to pull away.

"Darius…" she growled as she lifted the wooden sword and stepped back to block his embrace.

"I'm fine." She hissed through clenched teeth. Her blue eyes glared at him as he took her free hand and stroked it gently.

"We have been so worried about you, Gracie." Behind her Grace knew Sesshomaru wouldn't take much more and swiveled her head just in time to see a blur wrench her away from Darius's hold and throw her into Sesshomaru's chest.

After a moment she realized it had been Miroku as he now stood in Darius's way as Sesshomaru held his arms around her like steel bars, the rumbling in his chest telling her not to move.

The monk spread his arms wide to block Darius's view and gave a wan smile.

"Forgive my abruptness but, Grace is still in our custody. If you wish we will set up a time for you to meet again but for now we must go."

The lion snarled in annoyance and threw a disgusted look at Sesshomaru before turning on his heel and storming away. Once he was no longer seen, Grace was shoved from her captor so quickly she nearly fell flat on her face. Catching herself she went to glare at Sesshomaru but was only met with his back as he practically ran Kagome out the door by her arm.

Turning Grace raised her eyebrow at Miroku who had an amused smile on his face.

"What was that about?" The monk only smirked and motioned toward the door.

"Shall we?"


	24. Scent

Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 24: Scent

Sesshomaru slammed his car door as the others followed behind him quietly. Since they left the compound he had been very…touchy. Anger seemed to pour off him but he never spoke a word.

Kagome and Miroku just ignored it; Grace however seemed to mirror his attitude more and more by the minute. What the heck was his problem!

The four walked through the door and into the living room where Inuyasha and the others sat when suddenly Sesshomaru turned on the cat.

He snarled and grabbed her arm harshly, glaring into her eyes.

"Go bathe, cat. You stink." The room was quiet for a moment until a very enraged hiss echoed through the room.

Grace shrugged off his arm and faced him fully. Had she been in her true form her claws would have been fully embedded within the floor and her fangs showing pearl like in the light.

"Come again, dog?" She breathed already crouched to attack as he stood to his full height.

"I do not repeat myself, but since your species lack the skill of listening I will."

Quick as lightening Grace struck out and landed a blow across his face then shoved him backward before Miroku and Inuyasha could grab her. In response Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and swung her around against the wall. He held his hand hard against her neck, the other holding her hands by the wrists. Her feet hadn't left the floor just yet but should he let go she was ready to move.

The others gasped as the plaster cracked and a few pictures fell around them but the two didn't seem to notice. Blue clashed angrily with gold as they both snarled at each other but neither was going to back down.

"Yeild cat."

Grace hissed in rage, her fangs seeming to lengthen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that?" His answering snarl was enough to make the ground shake as he lifted her high into the air and tossed her into the living room where she landed with a crash on the glass table.

Grace rolled to her feet and crouched low ready to receive him when her view was suddenly blocked by a bright force field and a tiny slip of Kagome.

Her hands were raised high in front of her and her feet were spread equally apart as she blocked the enraged Sesshomaru from getting to the cat behind her.

Sesshomaru snarled against the hold of his brother, Miroku, and Sango. Grace was stunned as she saw the looks on their faces. Concern. Not for themselves or Sesshomaru but for her.

Slowly Kagome backed up until Grace could reach out and touch her.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled pushing his brother to the floor.

"Cool it! Calm down!" The older of the two snarled at him but gave as he knelt on the floor but kept a firm glare pinned on the cat behind the miko and her shield.

Kagome took her cue from Inuyasha and lowered her shield.

"Well that was certainly an adventure." Miroku quipped as Toga and his wife walked through and the tension started all over again.


	25. Whirlwind

Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 25: Whirlwind

Grace watched Kagome carefully as she wrapped her hand, not daring to look up at the calculating gaze of Izayoi. The woman had practically dragged both girls into the kitchen as Toga gave his eldest a firm tongue lashing.

The cat would admit she had been grateful but now that there was no one between her and the Lady of the House she was slightly nervous. Her deep brown eyes watched Grace carefully and for a moment Grace could have swore it was Izayoi that was the feline.

Turning back to the miko she gave a small smile as Kagome tied off the bandage and stepped into the other room to take care of Sesshomaru's cheek, leaving Grace and Izayoi alone together.

"You know…not many would have stood up like that against my son." Grace's eyebrow raised and a grin split her face.

"Won't be the last time either." Izayoi laughed softly and they both seemed to relax. The elder pulled up a seat and face the cat.

"Oh well I hope not. Toga still needs to be put into place even after all these years. It's refreshing to see Sesshomaru so rattled. But you'll have to be patient with him. Tashio men can be so stubborn. But then again you are a cat so…"

Grace stared at the woman as if she'd grown another head then shook her head frantically. She couldn't possibly be implying that she actually _liked_ Sesshomaru! That was preposterous! He was infuriating and possessive and rude and warm and protective and…NO! No, no, no, no! Period Space Space.

She did _not_ like that arrogant jerk!

"Lady Izayoi, I think you've got it wrong. Sesshomaru and I…we don't…there is no affection between us…I mean I…" Her face became redder and redder as Izayoi laughed again.

"You can't fool me dear. I _know_ what I see and I know my son. You just watch. Soon that boy will be wrapped around that finger of yours and…oh my goodness!"

The woman had seen her hand and was looking over it concerned. Grace almost thought she would tear up when Izayoi suddenly looked up.

"When was the last time you had a manicure? Or had decent clothes for that matter? This is unacceptable!" She hopped off the chair and stormed into the next room and Grace followed both curious and stunned as Izayoi commanded the men like a general.

"Tomorrow I am taking our guest out shopping. And you boys will go over to her dwelling and gather a few things for her; whatever she needs. Then again Kagome you probably should go with them. I will not tolerate this handling any longer. Now get too it!"

She snapped her fingers and the stunned males seemed to jump to attention as Grace watched. What on earth was wrong with this picture? She deduced she was losing it then she saw the glee on Izayoi's face as she began planning the shopping trip. Immediately all confidence left the cat.

Yep, she was doomed.


	26. Girl's Day

Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 26: Girl's Day

Grace pulled her shirt off for the umpteenth time that day and managed to hold in a tired sigh. When Izayoi did something it seemed she never did it half way. At promptly 6am she had floated into Grace's room and gotten her into the shower then went and prepared breakfast.

When Grace was dressed and ready she had joined her at the kitchen table where the woman had quizzed her on her size of shirt, pants, bra, underwear and anything else Grace might have put on her body. She moved quickly to asking about her favorite things to eat and her favorite colors. The list went on and on and by the end of breakfast Grace was ready to crawl back into bed.

Granted the woman was smaller but Grace had never had to deal with a mother before and it was slightly weird to do it now.

After eating Izayoi had dragged her into one of the Mercedes and went straight for the outlet malls of down town.

They had been shopping for nonstop since then and Grace couldn't even count how many times Izayoi had called a driver to come pick a large amount of packages. Lunch had been a small affair then it was back to the stores and at the moment she was being forced to try on evening gowns because Izayoi insisted she attend the upcoming dinner with a bunch of Toga's business partners.

And it was two days from now. Great.

The blue number one of the women waiting on them had picked out was slightly too slinky for her taste. It wasn't her favorite.

She adjusted the bow in the back then stepped out of the dressing room and was met with 'oos' and 'aaahs' from Izayoi and the women in the room.

"That brings out your eyes so well, dear." Grace looked in the mirror, observing the incredibly low neckline and the hem that ended just barely covering her backside. She raised her eyebrow and shook her head.

"The color I like, the dress…not so much." She walked back into the dressing room to try on the next pick; A black cocktail dress with a loose sleeve and cuff on one side and no sleeve on the other with a belt just at her breast line. It ended just above her knee and would go perfectly with the pair of red heels Izayoi had slipped in earlier.

She shrugged and undressed, picking up another. This one she had to look twice at. It was a soft magenta satin that circled tightly around her neck and draped nicely over her body and ended above her knees. She smoothed her hands down the fabric and immediately like it. Turning around, she smirked as it exposed her back till her shoulder blades, just barely concealing something she would rather remain hidden.

Stepping out of the dressing room, this time, she smiled softly as the women cooed at her Izayoi getting that familiar gleam in her eyes.

"We'll take this one and the others she picked out." Grace nodded, placated then went to change into her normal clothes when Izayoi's voice stopped her.

"Hurry now dear! I've scheduled the spa treatment for us! We need to be quick!"

Grace groaned. She had hoped they would finally be finished! Apparently not.


	27. Sides and an Author's Note

Behind Enemy Lines

TO MY READERS,

First, I would like to thank all of you for taking the time out of your day to read my story and review. You're reviews encourage me that I'm not just wasting my time. I appreciate all of you greatly and I hope you review so I can get some feedback.

Second, I would like to address all those who have sent me flames regarding this story. I respect all of your views and the positive advice I have pulled from the rants but if you don't like my story then DON'T READ IT! I don't mean to be rude but I don't like being criticized just because someone thinks I should write my story to please them and or how THEY would write it.

And Third, I want to explain why Sesshomaru and the others are not trying to kill Grace. As stated in the previous chapters, if Sesshomaru or Miroku were to draw blood from Grace they would lose everything from their honor to all inheritance. And Sesshomaru won't let Inuyasha do anything because HE wants to do it himself but can't. Now, as to why they are treating her so nicely? Sesshomaru is attempting to win her over or trick her in some way but little does he know her views are already changing but never really needed it. Anyway, I just wanted to address these few things because it was really bothering me.

Once again thanks guys for reading, please review and I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 27: Sides

Grace waited patiently at the table for Izayoi who was speaking to a few of her colleagues. Toga was due along with their sons at sometime now but it seemed they were running late.

She had changed into one of the dresses they'd bought today. So she sat perfectly poised in a solid black dress with magenta flowers sewn up one side. Her feet were incased in strappy pink heels she was afraid she'd break her ankle in and she'd had her hair swept up into a messy bun at the spa that afternoon. At Izayoi's insistence had her toes and nails painted the same color as the flowers on her dress.

Her make-up was dark and seductive much to Izayoi's delight and Grace's annoyance. The older woman was still firmly convinced that Sesshomaru and she were soon to be together. Her blue eyes rolled at that thought as she nursed her drink.

With a sigh she turned to see if she could spot Izayoi and immediately felt the tension fill the room and Sumara Kesington stood before the Lady Tashio. She was a well known business woman in the feline world and a ruthless believer that dogs and their supporters were nothing but vermin to be hunted down and destroyed. Sumara was not above murder and it looked as if she was sizing up Izayoi as her next victim.

Around the restaurant Grace noticed other patrons both feline and canine were tensing, ready to move. Carefully she rose from her seat, making eye contact with a few of the felines who immediately recognized her she shook her head and many sat back down. Izayoi would need as much help as she could give and she would need to make sure she didn't get an ambush from behind.

A powerful snow leopard, Sumara stared haughtily down at the human woman with a sneer.

"Lady Tashio, what a surprise to see you here without your…master." She spat the word like poison as Izayoi raised her eyebrow unimpressed.

"My husband is running late but he should be here shortly. Was there something you needed, Miss Kesington?"

The snow leopard bristled at Izayoi's tone, her bodyguards moving up to her side but she lifted her hand in supplication.

"It's alright boys. It seems the little human bitch has yet to learn her manners. Something I am all too willing to teach her." A gleam lit the woman's eyes that had Izayoi stepping back. Sumara saw her chance but she had not seen that Izayoi was not alone.

Grace moved quickly to Izayoi's defense, stepping in front of the smaller woman and taking the blow that was meant for her. The stinging pain made her want to flinch but she stood her ground, her back and shoulders set in a protective stance even as Sumara snarled in her face.

"Step aside, Keeper." The woman moved to step around her but Grace angled her body around the snow cat with the agility of her species, keeping Izayoi behind her and Sumara and her bodyguards in front.

"Lady Sumara, as a Keeper, I must insist you take your leave. You have obstructed the peace and I will not hesitate in removing you if you refuse."

Noting the arrival of three very irritated male dog demons, the snow cat weighed her options carefully. She could more likely take the other cat but with the others thrown into the mix she knew she'd be tempting fate. Her eyes scanned over each of the snarling Tashio men then back at the young woman in front of her. She was impressed by the young Keepers courage but her instincts made her want to punish the brat for disobeying her elders and for standing up for a dog loving human.

Sumara stared at Grace as if she could see inside her mind and was attempting to convince her to back down but the hard set of the other cat's eyes and face made her step back with an annoyed snarl.

She tossed her expensive scarf haughtily over her shoulder and waved her guards away looking down her nose at Grace who had not moved from her defensive position.

"I will do as you wish this once, Keeper. You are applauded for your courage but you should show care in where you place your allegiance. Someday it will get you into a hard place and you will find yourself alone."

Grace didn't speak as she watched Sumara stalk from the restaurant her entourage in tow, the tension leaving as they did. It was only then that Grace realized she was shaking as she turned around to face her 'captors'.

Izayoi, she found was safe, wrapped in Toga's strong embrace, Inuyasha close beside them, his hand holding tight to his mother's hand. Sesshomaru stood slightly in front of his family still glaring at the door almost willing Sumara to come back in and face him.

She raised her eyebrow as she noticed Izayoi was staring at her almost in awe then looked up at Toga.

"It's best we not stay here. Sumara is more bark than bite but she's got friends in high places." He nodded and led his wife from the room quickly with Inuyasha in tow, leaving his eldest to take control of the rest.


	28. Suspicion

Behind Enemy Lines

Once again thanks guys for reading, please review and I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 28: Suspicion

Sesshomaru listened blankly to the radio as he drove toward home, the cat in the passenger seat beside him.

Since leaving the restaurant she had not spoken a word, only keeping her face turned toward the window.

He was at an impasse as to what to do with her. When they had arrived at the restaurant Grace had only just stepped between the leopard and his step-mother, defending her valiantly. This changed things.

She had stolen from them he knew but this development meant his father would no longer tolerate any offenses made toward the cat. She had as good as solidified her place as pack among them.

He knew by morning that word of her deed would spread to both schools and he had to wonder if this wasn't some sort of ploy to get them to trust her and then she would turn on them like cats were prone to doing.

As far as he was concerned cats had no code of honor. They looked out for themselves selfishly and didn't care who they stepped on in the process. At first Grace had been no different but her current actions threw him for a loop. What did she hope to gain? What was the motive?

Her new actions made him want to trust her but he knew better than to give all the leeway. If she wanted to play this game he would indulge her but he would not let down his guard. Too much was at stake.


	29. Thank You

Behind Enemy Lines

Once again thanks guys for reading, please review and I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 29: Thank you

Grace walked into the kitchen stiffly behind Sesshomaru as he deposited the key on the counter, stepping past his brother who had reentered the kitchen.

Inuyasha stared at the cat curiously for a moment then snorted as he moved behind her and shoved her down in one of the kitchen stools making her growl. Her eyes narrowed angrily as he stomped to the refrigerator and pulled out a bag of frozen peas then came back to her side and pressed it to the side of her face that Sumara had hit.

Grace squirmed in her seat and moved to get up when he pushed her back down.

"Hold still, cat." He ordered roughly, glaring at her.

"Then be gentle, hanyou." She hissed making him smirk.

"You've got balls." Her eyebrows raised though one was covered by the frozen bag.

"Was that a compliment, Inuyasha? I'm impressed." He grunted inaudibly then looked down. The kitchen was quiet for a little bit as she sat there and he pressed the bag of vegetables to her eye until he cleared his throat quietly and looked up at her from beneath his bangs.

She was struck at how young he looked not to mention vulnerable. His eyes were not as bright as his father's nor as dark as his brothers but they were a certain honeyed color, warm and kind despite his rough exterior.

He stared at her for a moment then mumbled something incoherent. Grace looked at him strangely making him huff in annoyance as he repeated himself softly.

"Thanks…for standing up for my mom."

Blue eyes widened momentarily then softened and were joined with a smile.

"You're welcome."


	30. Small Favors

Behind Enemy Lines

Once again thanks guys for reading, please review and I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 30: Small Favors

Grace shut the door behind her with a sigh and turned around to face the boxes that now littered her room. She was grateful that Izayoi had ordered them brought here but now she just wanted to fall into bed and sleep for days.

Her mind was a jumbled mess of feelings and emotions and her body seemed to be weighed down. After tonight she wasn't so sure what was right and wrong anymore. They weren't so different yet they insisted on fighting each other.

Was there truly some way to co-exist or was it as impossible as Nadine had insisted? She had been living with the Tashio's for going on two months and they were not horrible or cruel like they'd always been taught canines and their supporters were.

Even Sesshomaru, with his stoic attitude was not cruel. The treatment she had received at the school had been normal bullying tactics but would it have been any different at Mitsuwa? The kids there were just as territorial but then again…

She groaned as she took off the heels then sat down on her bed and looked curiously at the brightly wrapped present. She wondered distantly if Izayoi had gotten her another gift while she hadn't been looking then shook that thought as the scent of another animal met her nose. They had been nowhere near a pet store today, she would have remembered.

Scratching sounds could be heard from inside the box as she undid the bow and lifted the lid, smiling softly at what she saw.

A tiny gray kitten looked up at her with large blue eyes and a big blue ribbon tied around its neck. It mewed softly up at her as she lifted the little thing into her arms and began to pur to calm it as she read the note that accompanied it.

_Couldn't find your cat so a little improvising was needed._

She recognized the monk's handwriting and smirked as she lifted the little kitten to eye level and the thing playfully batted at her nose. Sesshomaru was going to be pissed.


	31. Concern

Behind Enemy Lines

Once again thanks guys for reading, please review and I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 31: Worry

Kagome listened with half an ear to her friends as her mind was in other places. Her brother had been acting strange as of late and it was beginning to worry her.

Her mother of course had shaken it off as if it were nothing. Her grandfather wasn't worried. They were convinced it was just his medicine and he needed a new prescription. That was being taken care of today before Souta got home yet Kagome wasn't convinced.

He'd had a fever the past few days and was very territorial all the sudden. It was almost as if he'd developed ADD his moods and attention changed so quickly. He was normally outgoing and hyper but lately he'd been almost hermit like; holing himself up in his room and not coming down even for dinner.

It was strange and it worried his elder sister to no end.

Her eyes seemed to wander over the room and she caught familiar blue eyes. Shaking from her daydreams Kagome stared at the cat curiously and pushed down the urge to shiver.

Grace stared at Kagome and the miko had the odd feeling that the cat _knew_. There was a softness in her gaze, a careful sort of watchfulness Kagome was nearly comfortable with. With a shake of her head Kagome turned away unwilling to confront such thoughts.


	32. Snow Day

Behind Enemy Lines

Once again thanks guys for reading, please review and I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 32: Snow day

Grace lazily looked across the darkened room at the inuyoukia sitting at the computer desk. Outside it was snowing hard and school had been canceled for the next two days which meant that she was stuck in the house with nothing but the dogs and the monk for company.

Inu-Tashio and Izayoi were already sleeping since it was past nine and Inuyasha was in his room. The monk was sitting across from her, reading a book. If she had to guess she would say the Karma Sutra, considering how many girls the idiot accosted every day.

The steady tap of computer keys turned her eyes back toward what she was considering calling her prey. He sat wearing a pair of dark gray sweats and a black T-shirt that did nothing to quell her over active, not to mention bored, imagination.

His short hair was messy because he constantly kept running his hands through it and his slim glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose. She had always found men in glasses attractive. Clean cut and confident, Nadine called them.

The cat flipped over, hanging over the arm of the couch watching him closely. He was handsome she would admit. His attitude intimidated most people but usually just made her more curious.

With a cat like stretched she stood and made her way to her room to lie down. It wasn't like they were doing anything interesting and if she wasn't careful her imagination would get her into trouble, not to mention her immense curiosity.

She stretched out on the large bed and slid beneath the warm blankets staring up at the ceiling with disinterest. It wasn't long before she was lost in sleep.


	33. Dream

Behind Enemy Lines

Once again thanks guys for reading, please review and I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 33: Dream

A soft hiss filled the quiet room as soft hand entwined in silky white hair. Blue eyes looked up into gold as a small hand traced the magenta stripes on his cheeks.

Lifting herself up onto her knees she pressed her hands to either side of his head and fitted her lips over his. His hands wrapped around her waist and grazing her bare thigh, moving slowly up and down.

She laughed softly as his nimble fingers passed over her abdomen and in response he gave a cool growl, his lips finding the place just under her ear that made her melt.

Her sighs of pleasure made him bold as he stood lifting her with him from the bed and pressing her against the wall, her long legs wrapping around him.

He moved his hands up over her abdomen to the middle of her chest then popping each button of her shirt until she could be revealed to him with a simple shrug of her shoulder but he pressed her back against the wall preventing her from removing the shirt but not from touching what was accessable.

Her hands flitted over the marks on his shoulders and drifted over his chest making him rumble in pleasure. Blue eyes met gold again as she leaned down and slipped her tongue over his lips then into his mouth, the sandpaper texture brushing against his appendage, heightening both their arousals.

With a quiet moan she shifted her hips slightly brushing against his nether regions and received a possessive growl.

"Mmmm…" she moaned against him when his own hips joined her rhythm, creating the friction both craved. Their motions continued as their hands and lips explored each other when suddenly she let out a short gasp and her eyes widened as he groaned against her.

Her arm wrapped around his neck to keep him close to her as his lips once again latched onto her neck making her hiss again as his pace increased.

Though they were not skin to skin the passion between them was tangible and neither was willing to stop the others actions.

The tight coil built between them seemed to stretch further and further until their joined gasps of pleasure hit the silence in the room. They were close…so close…

Her whimper hit his ears like honey.

"Sesshomaru…"

Blue eyes shot open as her body shot up off her bed like lightening. Grace pressed a hand to her chest as she breathed heavily, panting. Her blue eyes were bright like candle flame as she leaned over the side.

Her body thrummed with arousal and heat as she tried to catch her breath. She had just…dreamed about her and….Sesshomaru.

Looking at her closed door she blushed at what might have happened had it been open. Flinging herself back she looked up at the ceiling.

"These canines are going to be the death of me!"


	34. Change

Behind Enemy Lines

Once again thanks guys for reading, please review and I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 34: Change

Grace stood in the Tashio kitchen, attempting to decide what she wanted to snack on. She had slept longer than she thought apparently since everyone was now tucked away in their own rooms. But, after waking from her dream earlier she couldn't seem to get back to sleep. She was almost afraid to. She didn't want to find out what happened next.

A sigh escaped her lips and she ran her hand through her hair, moving to the pantry and grabbing a chocolate-chip cookie. As she turned around she hissed slightly as she came face to face with someone she had not ever seen in the days she'd been 'staying'.

Said person was staring up at her with something akin to curiosity and fear. She couldn't have been more than six but the deep brown eyes staring up at the cat were calm and collected leading her to believe she was somehow related to Sesshomaru.

Her hair was black and her cute face scrunched slightly before she spoke, breaking the silence.

"Who are you?" she asked haughtily, as if it was Grace who was intruding. The Cat raised her eyebrow at the younger girl who promptly put her hands on her hips in a very Kagome like fashion.

"Hello?" She drew out the word intentionally and left it in the air for Grace to respond as the little girl looked her up and down.

"You must be the Feline brother captured. You don't look like much."

Grace still remained silent until the other girl moved to the pantry and retrieved what she wanted then returned to the doorway. Looking over her shoulder she gave Grace a scathing look and rolled her eyes.

"My name's Rin. What's yours?" Her voice turned sweet like sugar as Grace finally snapped out of her stupor and hopped agilely up onto the counter and stalked over the bar where she stepped through the opening then swung around to look at the little girl, Rin, with a cat like smile.

"For someone so small you sure do think highly of yourself." Blue eyes lit as Rin's narrowed and a pout formed on her lips.

"My name, is Grace and looks can be deceiving." She smirked and spun on her heel back into her room holding in a laugh when she heard the annoyed huff from the kitchen. Grace's smirk didn't leave her face as she thought about tomorrow, her feline traits coming out to play. Fun.


	35. Prey

Behind Enemy Lines

Once again thanks guys for reading, please review and I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 35: Prey

Sesshomaru looked over the edge of the paper as he watched the cat warily. Ever since coming out of her room this morning she'd been acting strangely. Her movements were playful and giddy. She practically skipped to the breakfast table and her eyes were bright as she sat down scanning the table, her lips breaking into a satisfied smile as the landed on the chair to his right where Rin sat eating cereal.

The little girl had arrived late the night before from her boarding school and Grace had not seen her that he knew of. She'd gone to her room shortly after seven and had not emerged yet now the cat was nearly purring with curiosity as she watched the younger girl.

His eyes leveled on the cat as he cleared his throat, everyone at the table looking up.

"Cat." The cat's eyes shifted to his, a blush flooding her cheeks only to be whipped quickly away so he was left wondering what exactly had her so revved up.

"This is Rin, our younger sister." He nodded to Rin as she smiled docilely up at him but Grace wasn't fooled. She knew better than to trust a rat when she saw one.

Rin smiled politely at her, the sugar in her voice from last night returning as she introduced herself.

"Pleased to meet you, Grace-chan." The cat raised her eyebrow.

"She is human." Sesshomaru nodded carefully as the cat's eyes shifted back to Rin. The little girl in his eyes cringed away from the cat but Grace wasn't fooled one bit. She was well aware of the mischievous glint in the child's eyes.

"Pleased to meet you Rin."

Miroku cleared his throat at Sesshomaru's side attempting to make the tension disappear from the room. All looked in his direction as he held up what he'd brought from his home.

The black skates clanged together as Rin squealed in excitement.

"Ice-skating!"


	36. Skate

Behind Enemy Lines

Once again thanks guys for reading, please review and I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 36: Skate

From her vantage point on the homemade bench on the edge of the pond, Grace watched the people on the frozen surface carefully.

Somehow Miroku had gotten the large group of friends to the Tashio house despite the roads being blocked with heavy snow and ice.

Kagome and Sango were like little girls as they held hands as they skated. On the far end Miroku, Kouga, Shippou, Inuyasha, and Bank were playing a mismatched game of hockey.

Kanna was somewhere…she blended in so well with the snow Grace lost track of her easily.

Toga and Izayoi had opted to stay in the nice warm house; the place where Grace had wanted to stay. It was cold! What good was it coming out and freezing your ass off on a frozen pond that could crack at any…

Her thoughts were interrupted as she was suddenly sloshed with ice shavings as Rin made a quick stop just in front of her. Grace was tempted to snarl at her but a quick look across from her at Sesshomaru banished that idea. He might make her stay outside longer than she intended.

Instead she narrowed her eyes and attempted to ignore the little girl who had become a thorn in her side since leaving the house.

Granted, she was the enemy but seriously! Since stepping out of Tashio manner, Grace had been tripped, knocked over, and pushed on 'accident' by the little brat and the others simply shrugged it off. It was as if they didn't see it!

The cat looked back at the little girl who was still standing there watching her. Finally after two minutes of annoyance Grace addressed her.

"Can I help you?" Grace asked coolly. Rin looked up shyly then looked toward the skates that were sitting at Grace's feet.

"Aren't you going to skate?" Blue eyes widened slightly but she shook her head.

"No." She didn't offer anything else and assumed Rin would take the hint but the little girl, was if anything, persistent.

"Why not?" Grace stared at her as if she had just asked her to win the lottery.

"Because I don't want to?" Rin reguarded her suspiciously before a devious smile spread across her conniving little face.

"You can't skate! How do you not know how to skate!? It's easy!"

Grace rolled her eyes. She was not afraid to admit that no, she couldn't ice skate. Why would she want to? It was cold, it hurt when you fell, not to mention you were just asking for it by going out on a frozen body of water. No thank you. She was just fine on the banks.

"I do not see the positives of skating over a frozen pond. Now if you're quite done, I'd like to finish my book."

Grace lifted said object to ignore Rin when the book was suddenly plucked from her hands and tossed onto the ice.

Rin stood smiling in front of her and Grace had had enough.

She snarled from deep in her chest making Rin's eyes widen to the size of saucers and the others stop in whatever they were doing to look over at them.

The little girl knew when she was in trouble and swiftly avoided Grace's swipe, rushing over to hide behind Sesshomaru who was by now annoyed and growling.

Grace stood, the blanket on her knees falling to the ground and pressed one foot down onto the ice, her eyes blazing as she glared at Rin. Hiding behind her brother, Rin stuck out her tongue.

Forgetting herself momentarily, the cat put her second foot onto the surface of the pond and began a slow walk toward her book until she was standing in the middle of the pond and not liking it one bit.

The angry walk from the shore had been easy but now her head was clear and she was _freezing. _The others were still watching her, Shippo having broken from the group and was skating toward her but another beat him to it.

Sesshomaru had deposited his deviant little sister on the bench then picked up the forgotten skates and glided over to the shaking cat.

Her blue eyes were full of fear as she looked up at him, her grip on her book white knuckled. He took the book gently and tossed it to the fox then leaned down and began untying Grace's boot. So surprised was Grace, that she didn't bother to protest as he slipped her feet into one skate then the other, lacing them tightly then standing and looking down at her.

He took her hands in his and began a slow pace going backwards, pulling her along in front of him. Grace kept her eyes on him, not breaking the eye contact as he pulled her along.

After a moment she broke the look and stared down at his feet, watching his movements critically, step glide, step glide, over, step glide.

She began mimicking his steps perfectly, when he suddenly let go of her arms.

Grace squeaked indignantly and moved to grab him but he was too quick. He spun easily around her then grabbed her right wrist, his other hand coming to rest gently on her abdomen. She stiffened as he leaned her back against his chest then began gliding them across the ice.

She attempted not to blush at the contact as he spun them, guiding her like a dance partner until she was successfully pushing herself along, still a bit wobbly.

Sesshomaru smirked down at his captive as they moved around the edges of the pond. She was no longer shaking and dare he say it she was enjoying herself. He didn't know what exactly had made him decide to do this but he was enjoying it as well.

She was a fast learner and a perfect match for his stride. He pushed her out away from him then brought her back in easily, smirking as she raised her eyebrow up at him.

"Show off." She murmured as he pushed her back out again and this time actually left her out in the open to which she immediately tensed up.

He was surprised as he watched her knees shake and her body stiffen as if someone had just thrown water all over her. Her blue eyes were glued to the ground and she didn't move for fear of slipping and falling.

He glided back over to her and took her hand which wrapped around his tightly and she turned her body but not her feet to hang onto him.

"Don't…don't do…that…" She whispered, clinging to him like a life line. Sesshomaru wanted to laugh, really he did, at seeing the cat startled and scared for once but she just seemed so…frightened.

With a shake of his head he pulled her around again, holding her against him and she seemed to relax as he led them along.

By now the others were done gapping and were instead continuing on with their own activities, all except for Rin who was busy glaring at her with a passion as she watched her brother lead her around the pond.

She had crossed her arms and pouted until Sesshomaru brought them back over to the bench and helped Grace sit down.

The cat was unusually calm as the dog leaned down and began unlacing her skates just as easily as he had laced them, then helping her put her boots back on.

He never said a word, just did what he was doing then skated away, leaving Grace very confused and Rin very annoyed.

"That was…" Grace breathed, unable to find a word that described her experience when Rin did it for her.

"Weird." Blue eyes watched the younger girl then she nodded. For once she agreed.


	37. Steam

Behind Enemy Lines

Once again thanks guys for reading, please review and I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 37: Steam

Grace lounged in the large chair in the living room, wearing her warm sweatpants, one of Shippo's large school sweatshirts, her feet covered in colorful fleecy socks, and wrapped in one of the large blankets from Izayoi's store.

Beside her was a large mug of hot chocolate and her book, which she'd abandoned in favor of watching the others play a very interesting looking game that involved sitting in a circle, blinking, and dramatic deaths. Rin had learned it in one of her drama classes.

Her blue eyes watched carefully as she easily caught sight of the 'killer' and smirked just as Miroku was killed off. He was true to his nature, his death taking a grand total of five minutes until Sango had had enough and whacked him over the head with a pillow making the others laugh.

Stretching like a well…cat, Grace turned her head and smiled as she watched her small companion scamper out from behind a corner and mew cutely at her.

The kitten scuttled across the hardwood attempting to get to her master but overcompensated, sending her sliding into Shippo's back. The fox turned and looked down at the little thing and laughed picking her up gently.

"Well, hello there little one." He ran his claws softly through her fur making the kitten pur in delight, that was until Rin caught sight of her and squealed.

"Oh she's so cute! Let me see her!" She reached out her hands with wiggling fingers as Shippo stared at her then shrugged, but instead of handing her to Rin he plopped her into her lap.

Rin proceeded to pick the kitten up by the scruff of her neck which made it meow in protest. The kitten batted it's paws at Rin but the girl wasn't paying attention, instead cooing at the creature and messing with the back paws with her free hand.

The others had continued their game and were ignoring Rin until she let out a particularly high pitched yelp. Grace had watched the entire thing and was quite amused when her kitten dropped to the floor and darted to the chair she was sitting in.

Grace reached out deftly and picked her up then cradled her inside the blanket, emitting a gentle pur to calm her as Rin stood and glared at her like Grace had ordered the kitten to scratch her.

"You did that on purpose!" Grace lifted her brow ready to defend herself but her kitten seemed to be annoyed. Grace suppressed a laugh as a small and rather unintimidating hiss came from the blankets then shook her head.

"I didn't tell Lyla to do anything. I would have had to speak to do that. Besides, you shouldn't hold her the way you were. You're not her mother and how would you like it if someone did that to you? She may be an animal but she has her own mind."

Inuyasha was watching his little sister carefully as she bit her lip and attempted to find something wrong with the Cat's explanation. He may not have been best friends with Grace but Rin might have been pushing it a little.

"Come on, Rin. Let's just play the game. Just leave the…both the cats alone."

Brown eyes looked down at him for a moment deliberating until she slowly turned away from Grace and put her focus back on the game.

Grace rolled her eyes at Rin's antics. She knew she was still steamed about Sesshomaru's actions earlier and quite frankly it was still bothering her but she wasn't trying to torment Rin for it.

With a sigh she stood, taking the blanket and Lyla with her and padded from the living room into the long hallway and head toward her room, her head still turning over Sesshomaru in her mind when she suddenly hit a very hard wall that she didn't remember being there before this moment.

The impact sent her backwards onto her butt, Lyla landing in her lap and the blanket pooled around her as she looked up, rubbing her nose. And then she saw exactly what she had run into and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

Sesshomaru stood in all his glory, in the middle f the hallway, slightly dripping with a towel draped low around his slim waist.

Her eyes began from the top down, taking in his wet and messy silver hair, and missing glasses first. His gold eyes stared down at her quizzically, piercing her with the intense and brooding gaze. His magenta stripes stood out against his pale skin giving character and more shape to his face.

Her eyes trailed over every muscle of his very defined and toned chest to each of his arms, which were trim with muscle, begging to lift her up as if she weighed as much as air, tapering off to his long elegant hands. She moved back to the middle, noticing the six pack and the trail of water sliding down it toward a barely visible bit of silver hair which undoubtedly led to a very well endowed…

A blush stopped her train of thought immediately, the pink trailing down from her cheeks to her neck inside her sweatshirt. Was she nuts! She pulled her gaze from him and hopped up a little too quickly to hide her thoughts and gathered Lyla and the blanket into her arms while he continued to watched her.

She stood back up and met his gaze, her eyes trailing over him again until he gave her an amused smirk.

"See something you like?" Her eyes widened again and she squeaked this time and scurried to her room, closing the door with a very final click making him give a very amused smile.

Who knew?

Grace leaned against the door of her bedroom, panting, holding Lyla to her chest as she tried to calm herself. She closed her eyes to calm herself then lifted Lyla to eye level, the kitten swatting her face gently.

"I think I'm going crazy." Lyla meowed as she was deposited on the bed and Grace sat down at the desk and began writing in her journal. She needed to see what her thoughts were to better figure them out but she had a strange inkling that this time it wouldn't help much.


End file.
